


Demons from the Past

by unbearable_writer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Presents, Chinese Character, Christmas, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Humor, Illnesses, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Mystery Character(s), Neck Kissing, New York City, Past, Physical Disability, Problems, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm, Teen Angst, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbearable_writer/pseuds/unbearable_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>x HUMAN AU x<br/>Seemingly an ordinary family, living a simple life, with normal, everyday problems...<br/>Hamato family certainly belongs to those peaceful and happy ones. Its younger members are trying to somehow plan their future and write their own stories. Each one of them has different dreams and expectations.<br/>Unfortunately, no one expects an unannounced visit, which will bring back an awful memory.<br/>Memory of demons from the past.<br/>CURRENTLY ABANDONED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings are hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wish to warmly welcome all of you here, with the first chapter of my story :)  
> I'm not a very experienced writer (to be honest, it's my first fanfiction ever), but perhabs I like to throw myself in at the deep end :P I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes (grammatical, lexical..), but English is not my first language and like I said I'm a beginner. I hope you like it! 
> 
> For your information - It's TMNT Human AU, so I had to change some names, facts and backstories of the characters (so everything could fit in together and actually make sense), but you will surely recognize all of them soon.  
> Surely, I get inspired from other people's fanfiction, but this story is completely my idea, and if you notice any similarities to other works, then I'm truly sorry, but I think that no one can escape from their own subconsciousness :P
> 
> TMNT 2012 entirely belongs to Nickelodeon, but the story is mine :)
> 
> PS. I'm opened to various suggestions and comments on my work, it always helps with self-improvement ;)  
> PPS. I edited the first 3 chapters, cause I wasn't satisfied enough with them, I hope they are much better to read after the corrections.

He was floating.. somewhere beyond his consciousness, somewhere between dreams and reality. It felt like he was discovering the unknown, reaching something that nobody had been able to reach before. He couldn't think of any color, shape or sound. Here it is - full emptiness, colorful darkness, silent scream - complete harmony.. and he was beginning to understand it, he was sure of it. It was a pleasant feeling, like he was resting in a very peaceful place where he could stay as long as he wished to, no need to worry about anything else, than his own existence. His lungs were slowly passing on the precious oxygen to his body, he was full of energy, invincible, self-confident. He believed he could move mountains right now, if he just wished to. Suddenly, a sharp impulse went down from his head to spine. He stumbled - how was this even possible? He began to fight his own mind. Many images were appearing in his head - blurred faces seemed like an imprint in his thoughts, muffled sounds, familiar sounds.. something he used to remember. Old memories scrolling through his mind, like on a film reel, memories so important that they had survived even here - hadn't perished like his other thoughts. No, no.. he had to go back - go back to that amazing feeling he knows only from that place, where everything is so simple, he had to go back.. Then, he felt a delicate breeze on his face, followed by a fast, but tender rush of wind, which began to slightly pushing him forward. He decided to give up this strange feeling of sensuality and let that unusual stream of wind take him. He relaxed his limbs and drifted away, towards the light.. and the sun was warming up his face.

___________________________

 

\- _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ _akachan_ , the pancakes are rea.. _Gomennasai_ , I didn't know you were meditating.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times so they could get used to the light. The first sight he caught was truly breathtaking for him. It was the sun of his life, the same sun which had been lighting up his way, just a moment ago. He felt the same warmth every time he looked at her. She was standing a few meters away, right next to the entrance of the dojo, where he was meditating every morning - and this one wasn't an exception. She bowed slightly in his direction, a mark of docility still remaining on her beautiful face when she looked up at him. He smiled sincerely - it was just how she affected him, every time. When she appeared, his world could be turned from complete darkness to immediate light in less than one second. _I'm truly the luckiest man to have her as my wife..._ \- he thought while standing up and approached Tang Shen, who seemed not to be surprised by his sudden reaction. He reached out and embraced her with his arms.

\- I see you're in a good mood today, Yoshi..

\- It's because you appeared, my love.

He felt how she relaxed in his strong but tender grasp and put her arms around his waist, while laying her head on his chest at the same time. She was a lot smaller than him so he could effortlessly put his chin on her head and fondly nuzzle her soft, raven hair. It always smelled so wonderful, like a flower garden. He could be glad, that his wife had taken so much after her Japanese ancestors - she was looking pretty as a picture, even prettier. He breathed in the sweet smell, and added playfully:

\- Cherry shampoo again?

\- _Iie_ , it's an essence, but you were very very close.. it's your favorite by the way. - she replied, without even turning her head.

\- Mine? I always thought it was yours fav...

\- Well, let's not argue about a plastic bottle.. - she chuckled. - The breakfast's ready, and our little ninjas are still sleeping, so let's enjoy peace and quiet together, while we've still got some time. Kitchen.. NOW. - she pointed a finger at the other door, leading to their private flat, and faced him, her lips framed in a lively smile. - It's an order.

\- As you command, chief. I could never lose a chance to taste your famous pancakes, there would surely be something wrong with me, then. - he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, took her hand and let her lead him to the kitchen.

_________________________

 

Mikey woke up to the worst sound in the history of worst sounds - the alarm clock.. on Monday! It couldn't be worse than waking up on Monday and realizing, that there was a whole week of school up ahead! He reached for his ringing and vibrating phone, and immediately saw a big '7AM, GET UP!' notification on its screen. He turned the alarm off and threw the phone at the huge orange bean bag chair, lying in the corner of the room. He made sure that it had landed safely and laid back in his bed. He groaned loudly and stretched, causing the whole wooden bunk, he was sleeping on to creak horribly. It was quickly answered by a sudden movement below his bed space and followed by a muffled ' _Quiet, Mikey.._ _I'mtryingtosleep_..'

 _Sure thing Donnie, sleep while you can, I know you have your morning alarm too. I just have to wait for..._ \- Mikey's thought was interrupted by Raphael walking into the room - _...there he is_. Raph was still looking pretty sleepy and tired. After all, he was not a morning bird either. Mikey partly hang himself off his bed and observed how his second oldest brother pulls out Donnie's pillow from under his head, swings it high, and hits completely unsuspecting, sleeping Don right in the face, using - as Mikey thought at the moment - his full strength. _Ouch, it must have hurt_ \- Mikey assumed while smiling sadistically. - _And I thought this day started hard for me._

Donnie grunted and shifted in his bed - it was a sign that he's awake. Raph, clearly satisfied with the result of his job there, left Donnie alone, for him to pick up the pieces of his hurt pride. _Good job Raph, you know how to light up somebody's day for good._

Donnie woke up after that rather unpleasant accident, took the pillow off his face and sat cross-legged on the bed, his eyes still shut. He developed the habit of crossing his legs every time he sat, just so he could fit in. He even slept with his legs bent, what Mikey hadn't fail to notice. Donnie was the tallest among them and it came both with lots of perks and the drawbacks, such as being too big for some places...

\- Mornin' Don! - Mikey shouted enthusiastically and grinned at his older brother, when he was reluctantly rubbing his face with a tired look on his face. Surely, he still felt the effects of the impact there. His short, auburn brown hair always looked like a mess - _'It looks like you have a bad hair day... everyday.'_ \- as April mentioned once, but this time it looked like a storm had swept through the jungle. Mikey couldn't help himself not to comment on that - I can tell by your fancy hairstyle, that you've been learning till late at night again, Don. I just don't get why are you doing it for yourself, bro. I mean, it's almost machochistic..

\- It's ma-so-chistic Mikey, and you know I sleep bad at night, so I just use that time doing something practical. - Donnie muttered and Mikey stuck his tongue out in a reply to Donnie's word correction, which Donnie failed to notice. - Why are you asking? Did I wake you? - this time his chocolate brown eyes opened wide and looked straight at Mikey.

\- Nah, I'm good. You know that I'm lost to this world when I'm sleeping.. - he calmed him down. - I'm just worried about you. It's morning and you already look like a real-life Walking Dead to me.

\- It's my last year at school.. - Donnie paused, clearly looking for the right words.

\- Oh, so your really are thinking about passing away from too much science then. - Mikey cut him off and Donnie sent him a murderous look.

\- Like I've already said, but SOMEONE interrupted me - It's my last year at school, so I have to do everything to apply to college with best grades possible, and make mom and dad proud.

\- And by the way impress April? - Mikey successfully dodged a pillow flying towards him and, in his mind he was grateful that Sensei had been working more on his reflexes lately. - I take that as a yes!

___________________________________

 

An outstanding aroma of freshly brewed coffee was slowly filling a small kitchen in Hamato's house, paired up with the fantastic smell of recently made breakfast.. _it cannot not work_. - Leo thought. His siblings were hard sleepyheads to break, but mom knew how to make them leave their beds. Nobody's ever resisted the power of mama-Shen pancakes, for more than 20 minutes. Of course they didn't work on Donnie the same way as on others, but coffee surely did, so turns out that everyone in this house had their own little morning weaknesses. Although, Leo wasn't in his best shape that day, either. The weather was rainy, foggy and - what's more important - surprisingly cold as on the beginning of October. He looked at the clock, it was 7.18 a.m. _Raph, Donnie and Mikey are so late to school today..._

Speaking of which, he heard loud noises from upstairs. He managed to catch a few phrases like _'Mikey, don't you dare!'_ , or _'Donnie, I'mma mop this floor with ya!'_ or the old, classic one - _'Leo, you used all the hot water!!'_. Yeah, Raph was totally in his good form today.

He also managed to catch a sound of footsteps on the metal, spiral stairs so he turned back, expecting it to be one of his loud brothers.

\- Well, well, well.. who we have here? Eating pancakes without my supervision, pretending you don't see how many of them have already magically disappeared?

\- Hi, Mi. It's good to see you too - he immediately brightened up at the sight of his older sister. - It would be a day lost without your daily dose of sarcasm, you know?

\- And your life would be more miserable than it already is, yeah... I always knew I was special - she smirked and took a pancake straight from Leo's plate. - And I told you like million times - it's Miwa or Karai... I hate sweet diminutives.

\- And it was my pancake. - Leo added with pretentious look.

\- Yeah, good use of a past tense, though - she tousled his black hair joyfully, making his fringe fall into his eyes. - I'll do it every day, unless you go to hairdresser for a decent cut.

\- Ugh.. My hair's just fine.. It doesn't even need a trim yet. - he tried to fix it, but ended up with even more disheveled hair than before.

\- Yeah, sure. At least you look like a cute llama, which is not that bad, if you like llamas of course. I heard that they spit when they're mad, I hope you.. don't do that. - she looked at him with concern, like he was really going to spit on her.

\- Okay, thanks for the words of wisdom, I think it's enough for today..

\- That's what sisters are for. - she leaned in to him - You know I love my little brother, right? You give me so much entertainment every day, I feel almost ungrateful. - she winked at him and caught her leather jacket from the nearest seat - Gotta go now, I can't let all of these beefy people keep waiting for me, eventually I'm that most desirable trainer on the whole gym! Also, tell mom not to wait for me with dinner. I'm eating out today.

That brought Leo's attention. Miwa worked as a personal trainer at the gym on _Upper East Side_ , which was a great achievement so far, but in fact, it was just a proof of how good she really was. Although, she was rarely coming along for dinner recently, and she always explained herself, that _'she works really hard for 9 hours and after work it's better to eat out, than take a bus home and wait till she starves to death in the meantime_ '. Nevertheless, it was a pretty cheap excuse for Leo.

\- Again? Well, I bet you're going out with your strange friends.. I don't trust them too much.

\- You have troubles with trusting anybody who doesn't have _'Hamato'_ written on his forehead.. Don't worry about me, you know I can protect myself - she ended with a confident look on her face. Of course, Leo knew, but still wasn't completely convinced by that.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs again, this time much more louder and, after a few seconds all three of them - Raph, Donnie and Mikey - were standing in the kitchen, sequently taking their seats at the table, while elbowing each other at the same time. Mikey and Donnie greeted her:

\- Morning, sis!

\- Did you sleep well?

\- _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ and yes, I slept well. Please, can you not behave like wild animals, who just have been let out of their cages, at least not in the kitchen? - Miwa emphasized, but with an indulgent smile.

\- Anything for ya, sis.. And by the way, where are you goin'? You know the circus's closed at this time of a year... - Raph responded provocatively. Of course he seemed to be the only one who could dare standing next to Miwa and still using sarcasm like this, without a small hint of fear. _Something that would be very useful to me_ \- Leo thought.

\- Really? What a pity.. Actually, I was going to ask for a job for you, but if you say so.. Okay, now serious. I have to go to make some money, so you can play with your crayons all day, Raph - she looked at her watch - Geez, I'm almost late, _ja ne_! - she said and run to the door.

\- They're called pastels, not crayons.. - Leo heard Raph's murmuring. That broke him out of his thoughts - _I'm will be late too, if I don't go now_. He finished his plate, drank the last sip of coffee from his _#1 brother_ mug, and rushed to the hall, catching his jacket on the way.

\- Have a nice day guys.. don't miss the train, you know that mom is not very fond of your teachers' phone calls, especially when you're late for school! And, Raph - be nice to people, remember they have feelings! - Raph swallowed whatever was in his mouth and said:

\- Hey, I'm not a kiddo anymore, but you are an old, grumpy, overprotective mother hen, who's gonna get into a serious trouble, if you won't move your lagging butt on time, which is now.

\- We will be just fine Leo, stop worrying and go - Donnie added.

\- Be good at work! - Mikey said, with his mouth full.

\- Yeah, sure Mikey.. - Leo laughed at his brother's goodbye. He threw his jacket on, and went to the corridor and out through the door.

\- You're going out already? Have you finished your breakfast, though? - Leo, almost one step outside, turned his head and met Tang Shen's worried gaze.

\- Yes and yes, thanks mom, it was delicious. - he stepped back inside to lay a kiss on her cheek. - but I have to go now, or else I'll be late, and Mr. Chi will be very disappointed if I don't open the store on time, and he will begin his long speech about responsibility and maturity, and why he trusted me in the first place, and..

\- Okay, okay.. I get it - she rolled her eyes, but almost instantly changed her expression for a worried one - Have a nice day at work and please be careful. I don't trust that car, at all - she sent a suspicious gaze somewhere behind his back.

\- You know I'm always careful, _okasan_. Say hello to dad for me. _Ja ne_! - he ran down the steps, crossed the sidewalk and made it to the road where his car was parked. The entrance to the dojo was on other side of the building, on a different street, so they didn't have to deal with crowds of trumpeting cars, trying to get to the dojo's parking place - or rather a small bay in front of it. Leo got inside his small Chevrolet and closed the doors. When he was firing up the engine it sounded like one thousand suffering souls begging for mercy. Shen would never forget how long he'd been waiting for this car, how he'd been working extra hours to earn money, because that was the deal - half of the amount needed was Leo's problem, the other half was granted by her and Yoshi, as a present for his 18th birthday. Except for her, he was the only driver in this family, that possessed only one working car. She waved back at Leo, who was just driving away. And there it was - that old and nasty piece of metal, which seemed to behave like it was annoyed by the fact, that somebody dared to sit behind the steering wheel and turn the key. Her son should be grateful, that he was still able to start this car, cause Shen stopped her attempts on that long time ago. But for him, it was perfect in every inch - he treated it like his own treasure, and let nobody touch it, if he wasn't at least 2 meters near. She chuckled at the memory, when her second youngest son, Donatello was trying to repair Leo's car without his written permission, as a kind of 'brotherly favor'. When Leo found out somebody was touching his precious car, he panicked so much, that he held a grudge against Donnie for almost 2 weeks straight since then. Everybody knew, that he was clearly overreacting, but the only person, that didn't criticize his behavior was Shen. Even then, she knew that Leo was so similar to her, like a reflection of her own soul. They always understood each other in a way that nobody else did, like they had a supernatural mother-son bond. It was so strong, that it was almost weird, he was not her real son.

_________________________________

 

 _School was awesome - but only on the first day. Then, it was just a nightmare coming to life. However, on the other hand, a morning commute always carried something unusual... like just the thought itself, that so many people travel together almost every day and have never spoken a word to each other! That was extraordinary_ _-_ at least that's what Mikey thought. He was sitting with his brothers in a subway, silently observing them and other passengers. Donnie was on his phone, probably texting his girlfriend, April. She was really cool, like a second sister to Mikey. He loved Miwa, but April was.. April was different. She was closer to his age, so it made all things easier for them to get along. When she first visited them, she brought pizza and lots of cool DVD's, so Mikey adopted her on the spot. They just sat, ate and watched movies together, until mom and dad decided to turn off the TV, so they could actually get some sleep. Now, it was basically their Friday-afternoon tradition, which Mikey loved dearly, cause in these moments they were all together in the same place, at the same time, like a true family. And he was thankful to April for that.

What's more, she had a cat - sweet little ginger Kitty - and a brown belt in karate, so with Mikey being the cat person, who loved martial arts, he undoubtedly made her a part of the Hamato clan. Basically, she'd been Donnie's friend since forever and they went to the same class, but (to everybody's despair) they had been both denying their feelings for each other for a very long time, and Mikey would probably never know what made them change their minds, but they started dating at the beginning of the year and everything was even better since then.

\- How's April doing? - Mikey looked over Donnie's shoulder to see the screen of his phone.

\- Great, she's helping Casey with math today, so she won't come by.. woah, woah, woah. Don't read Mikey, it's private - he covered the text with his free hand.

Mikey stuck his tongue out and moved away.

\- _'Don't read Mikey, it's private'_ \- he mimicked Donnie's sentence while gesticulating drolly.

\- Seriously? You're going to parrot me right now? And by the way, I don't move my arms like that, it's ridiculous.. Ehh, sometimes it's hard to believe, we're related..

\- But we are, bro! - Mikey protested, and then added with a cautious face - Well, maybe except Raph. With this look, it's really arguable if he belongs to the _'handsome Hamato's clan'_ \- Mikey pointed a finger in their brother's direction.

Raph, who was peacefully sitting in the corner so far, with a sketchbook on his bent knee, raised his eyes, took the headphones from his ears and sent them a questioning look.

\- What?

\- Trust me, it's better for both you and me, if I don't repeat that, bro - Mikey and Donnie giggled jointly, to Raph's taken-aback expression. Almost certain, that he'd missed something during these past few minutes he responded, slowly:

\- I gotta do my art project, Mikey. Ya know, I look for inspiration in the subway trains, so I need a really good and loud music for that, you understand.. - that brought Mikey's attention.

\- What's the project about? - he asked curiously. Raph had a true talent, but he denied that fact for nobody knows how long. He always used to say that painting helped him release his anger out and everybody was certainly glad, cause he no longer sneaked out in the middle of the night to vandalize someone's property, with police almost always involved. Mom said, that ' _everyone has their own time to mature and it just took Raph a little more of it'_. Given the chance, he'd become the most talented artist of the family and as soon as he graduated, he signed up for _Visual Arts School_ and - to his delight - he got admitted. Now he painted and drew a lot - so he was grumpy only when he wasn't feeling like inspired - and Mikey loved watching all of his brother's works, so he was really interested in finding out as much as possible, about Raph's next art project.

\- It says: _'Shadows of the well-known figures from the paintings of Renaissance artists in today's world'_ \- Raph quoted - and I've got a free hand when it comes to technique I prefer..

\- Woaah.. Should be easy for you, you're good in this, bro - Mikey nudged his older brother in encouragement.

\- Yeah, it should, be but it ain't. A week's passed and I still got no clue from where to begin and what will I actually draw.

\- Can't you just draw Leo, for example and pretend he's that 'shadow' of Leonardo da Vinci himself? - Donnie asked, not really expecting a serious answer.

\- Ya know, a piece of art should represent beauty, harmony, elegance, grace..

\- Hahaa, good one, Raph - Mikey interrupted him with a short laugh and Donnie joined him.

\- Thanks - he smiled and added. - Honestly, I really can't draw any of you, it has to be someone I don't know, like a complete stranger from the streets, a shadow..

\- That was deep, yo.. - Mikey interrupted. - Raph, don't stress out. You can handle it, like you always do, I'm sure of it. Just like Donnie is sure about his non-flayed experiments! - he ended with a comforting smile.

\- It's non-FAILED, as far as I'm concerned.. Just like Mikey should be concerned about the visible lacks in his English vocabulary - Donnie riposted and Mikey gave him a warning look.

\- _Gramercy_ _Park_ _station_ \- said the lady from the loudspeaker.

\- Okay, it's my stop - gotta go. See ya later! - Raph took his stuff and got out of the train.

\- So now, it's just you and me, Donatello. - Mikey said with a mischievous look.

\- I don't know what creeps my out the most - the fact that it's really just you and me, or the sound of your voice when you're saying it..

\- I bet both. - Mikey added with a plain face, then suddenly brightened up - But it's going to be awesome! The day after tomorrow, it's mom's birthday, remember?

\- Of course I remember, it's mom, after all..

\- So, we have to buy her a present! How about today, after school?

\- Hmm.. Today won't work for me, I got my science club meeting on the afternoon.. But how about tomorrow? We could square Leo to cut his work earlier, and Raph will come too, I'm sure he doesn't have any serious plans.. What do you say?

\- Sounds great, Donnie! We haven't been shopping together for ages! Can we go to the grocery too? I'm planning to make something way cooler than a cake, but there's a lot of heavy stuff to buy, so you could help me with this... oh and by the way - we have to prepare everything secretly, so mom won't find out before it's the right time...

\- Woah, slow down a little.. We'll plan everything this evening, and do it the way you want, just speak quieter while we're on the train and don't spoil anything to mom, it's a surprise, after all - Donnie patted his brother's shoulder and smiled.

Mikey obeyed and sat more straight, but in the end, he whispered to Donnie as quiet as he could, his voice filled with pure excitement:

\- I thought this week was going to be soo boring, but now I think it's going to be an amazing... right Donnie?

\- Yes, Mikey.. The best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese vocabulary! (for those who are interested)  
> *Ohayou Gozaimasu - Good morning  
> *akachan - darling, my love  
> *Gomennasai - I'm sorry  
> *Iie - No  
> *Ja ne! - See you!  
> *okasan - mother, mom


	2. Conspiration begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new school year began for me, so I had to release my frustration in the next chapter :D  
> Thanks for the first kudos, small things like that actually help my motivation a lot :))  
> Feel free to comment below!
> 
> !Warning! - language (just one short angry sentence, but just in case if somebody minds ;) )
> 
> TMNT 2012 entirely belongs to Nickelodeon, but the idea for this story is mine :)  
> PS. Yes, this chapter was also slightly edited, so everything could fit with the story, I hope it's readable now...

The clock was ticking slowly and the last 10 minutes of Mikey’s math class were the longest 10 minutes of his life. Each second felt like the whole eternity had passed. It was his last lesson today and he couldn’t wait to get out of this room, run to his locker, take his stuff and enjoy the free afternoon with his brothers. The school started a month ago and Mikey was already tired of it, especially math classes. It was his Achilles heel, he was trying so hard to get good grades, he'd even asked Donnie to help him with homework after school, but as far as he could get was a weak C+. It's not that Mikey was stupid, or anything like that. Math just wasn’t his thing and everybody from his family seemed to understand it, on the contrary to his math teacher, Mrs. J - like everybody called her. When it came to shaping up at the end of a semester, she was like that boss in a game that you can’t beat without cheating codes. But Mikey had his honor and never tried cheating on any exam. His father was particularly proud of him because of that. When Mikey felt down because of a bad grade, Sensei always quoted a very famous old scientist, whose name Mikey could never keep in his memory for long – _'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid.'_. It was really heartwarming, when someone famous thought that he wasn't as bad as he thought, and the rest of the world was not always right. Plus, when Mikey heard it from his father, it always lifted his spirits. Speaking of which, the other ‘thing’ that kept Mikey alive all this time was his classmate - Renet Tilley. She was like an angel amongst the dark of trigonometry and geometry. She was the first to object to Mrs J, when she was ‘torturing’ Mikey at the blackboard when he was trying to solve a very hard mathematical equation, and she told her out loud to _‘actually help Mikey rather than take her anger out’_. It was that day when she became Mrs. J’s special target and, by the way Mikey’s best friend. From then on, they were inseparable, which was the main reason his brothers were making fun of him, like they could not believe in such a thing as the male-female friendship, cause that’s what Mikey could thought of it at the moment. She was the third coolest girl in the world, according to Mikey, right next to April and Miwa. He would never forget that day when she'd appeared at his class’ doors and then chose to sit next to him. She kept sitting there for the next few hours, till eventually Mikey manned up and actually spoke to her. That’s how he found out, that she’d been born in Norway and came to NYC at the age of 6. He was extremely impressed by the fact, that she could speak French and German, besides English and her native - Norvegian. 4 languages and she was just getting started! And that’s not everything - she was a history genius. She could be woken up in the middle of the night and still be able to bring up every historical date, with all the names and a very detailed background story.. what a brain she had.

He looked left, in her direction. He could see her curious brown eyes, focused on the book on her lap, that she was reading under the table. She was writing something vigorously

in her notebook. Her golden locks with darker highlights were falling on her light face and down on her desk, because of their length. She looked so lively, energetic and concentrated at the same time, and he could easily read from her every facial expression, she was like an open book. That’s why Mikey liked her so much – she was natural at everything, no matter if it was her appearance or behavior. As a girl, she was really pretty too, and Mikey was able to see it every time she was around, but.. their friendship lasted for a very long time and was perfect as it already was, and Mikey just didn't want to change, neither ruin anything. He just wanted to appreciate what they had at every moment.

The ringing of a school bell put him out of his thoughts. He focused on the past so much, he forgot about present and the lesson finally ended!

\- Hi, Mikey. You have some time? – it was nobody else than Renet, asking.

\- What's up, Angel cakes? Actually I have to go home earlier today, cause at the afternoon I’m going shopping with my brothers, we have to find a birthday present for my mom.

\- It sounds fun. Have you thought what kind of present you want to buy?

\- That’s the problem. This year, I’m completely out of ideas, but I’m sure my bros will come up with something.

\- Call me, if you need help. I always have to buy presents for my five cousins from Norway, I have a huuge creativity supply, but I surely believe in yours too - she smiled and winked at him. - Best wishes for your mom. See you, Mikester - he raised his palm and she gave him a usual high-five. She was almost outside the class, when he shouted:

\- Bye, Rumpelstiltskin! - Mikey knew that Renet hated this nickname.

\- Try to say this 5 times faster, genius! – she only shouted from behind the door.

He chuckled and took his books from the desk. He followed her to the corridor, but turned the other direction. He was just walking away from his locker, when he heard a familiar voice.

\- Michelangelo, where are you going so fast, on your goddamn legs?

He turned around and a big smile appeared on his face immediately. He could never not recognize that ginger shag, with a baggy hat on top and that lean stature, packed up in characteristic messy clothes. His friend, Lucas was slowly approaching him. Mikey took a few steps towards him.

\- Hi, Big L! Just heading home, tired of everything at the moment..

\- That old witch was picking on you again?

\- I’d like to know the day, when she actually stops doing that...

\- That’s it. I will talk to dad about this, she can't get away with it this time.

\- No, no! That will only make everything's worse. I will have to deal with it myself. But thanks for the support, though - he shrugged. Lucas' father was the director of this school and could probably help resolve some of Mikey's problems with Mrs. J, but he felt uncomfortable to ask of such a thing, even from his friend.

\- No prob, at least that’s the one thing I can actually do myself... - Mikey sent him a reassuring smile, as usual trying as hard as he could not to look at his legs, that were resting on the wheelchair. Sadly, now it was that one thing, that made people recognize Lucas on the street. But Mikey was never like other people, he was able to see more than this cover and that is what probably made them friends for good. Lucas - or Leatherhead like people used to call him long time ago - was the most promising young horse rider in the entire state, less than three years ago. He was winning all of the competitions and had a bright future waiting ahead. He always loved horses and he’d even planned to buy a stud one day. People thought he’d been born in a riding helmet – eventually, he was wearing it as often as he could, along with his leather riding suit, that he was so proud of – that’s where his nickname came from. It became his 'stage name' as he liked to call it. Everything in his life was going exactly the way he wanted. Until one day. One day, that turned his life upside down and left him broken, with one simple sentence: _‘You will never walk again’_. Just like that, a sixteen-year-old boy, who could never sit in one place for longer than five minutes was suddenly deprived of everything he loved and fated to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. His passion - it was like the air that he breathed and needed it to survive - was the first thing that killed him inside, like a poisonous gas.

\- Earth to Michelangelo! You still with us, buddy? - Mikey’s dark thoughts were interrupted.

\- Yeah, sure. But I’ll be going now, thanks for the talk and see you on Saturday?

\- ‘kay. Till Saturday! - he waved and drove away slowly powering the wheelchair by the force of his arms. Mikey headed towards the entrance.

It’s unbelievable how the most depressed person he'd ever known, came from the abyss and not only became a mature and reliable man, but also a person who could laugh for hours, at so ordinary things, that his friends thought he'd gone completely mad. Mikey could never forget about Lucas’ suicidal attempts, constantly appearing scars on his forearms and wrists as well. He was completely destroyed inside, an empty shell. Everybody thought the he will never get out of this on his own, especially when he denied any help. But he did, and nobody knows how or, more important - why? Well, Mikey knew the answer to the second question. He'd learnt to enjoy his new life, even when nothing could bring back his old one. Mikey smirked:

\- Like a hero do...

 

_____________________________

 

 

It was a cold, but sunny afternoon. Donatello was just going back home from his extra chemistry classes with dr. Stockman. They were working on an extremely difficult equation of a very specific organic compound, which could increase the energy level of coal combustion, for economic purposes. If they could stabilize it, Donnie would win the _Chemistry Olympiad_ and receive the main price, like the professor said. He would get a golden pass to any university he'd ever wanted to apply to, and even earn a decent scholarship. It was a very seductive offer, so Donnie was working overtime after his usual classes. He looked exhausted almost all the time, for a past few months, which April did not fail to notice, so she was ceaselessly showing her over-protectiveness. Speaking of which, Donnie felt a delicate buzzing coming from his jeans pocket, so he pulled out his phone to see a new text from her. Pleased, he plugged his headphones in, turned on his favorite playlist with classical music and began texting back:

 

**_Apey:_ ** _Out of school at last?_

**_Don:_ ** _Yup, can I drop by?_

**_Apey:_ ** _I'm out with my aunt, shopping = you hate it._

**_Don:_ ** _I could always make a little sacrifice for you, but I'm sure you're doing great without my personal assistance ;)_

**_Apey:_ ** _Ha-ha, now you're a gentleman._

**_Don:_ ** _Anything for my sweet chinchilla :**_

**_Apey:_ ** _... Your mom has birthday tomorrow, did you buy her something?_

**_Don:_ ** _Not yet. We're planning to go to that gift shop, you once told me about. Hopefully, Mikey has some conceptions.. Btw, you coming tomorrow?_

**_Apey:_ ** _If you want me to :) Good luck, my bromeo ;*_

**_Don:_ ** _Of course I do, my Juliet :)_

His road home went surprisingly pleasant, thanks to April, who was sending him photos from the fitting room, in many different outfits she'd tried on. After a short SMS dispute, they reached a consensus, by affirming together that Burgundy suited April much more better than Amaranth red. She even let him choose a neck kerchief, after he told her she looked beautiful in it. He pulled his eyes away from the screen and turned Leroy St. It was a lot faster and he could entry through the side entrance to the dojo. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, when he noticed that something had fell out of the gap between the door frame. He picked it up, to see it was just an ordinary letter. It was addressed on Leonardo Hamato, a person Donnie certainly knew. He came in and went through the dojo's little reception, where Tang Shen was sitting behind the desk and reading a book.

\- Hello, mom. Reading romance again? - Donnie greeted and sent a warm smile to her. He saw a hint of astonishment on her face. Even after nearly fifteen years of living together as a family, she still couldn't hide that surprised look, every time he called her 'mom'. No wonder, when Donnie had been the last of his brothers, to accept her and Yoshi as their new parents. _And people say, that Raph has trust issues..._

\- Iie - she denied and showed him the book cover.

\- _'Tales of Old Japan: Folklore, Fairy Tales, Ghost Stories and Legends of the Samurai'_... Hmm, not a romance, huh? - he looked over the book at her.

\- Not at all - grisly accounts of revenge, knightly exploits, ghost stories.. does it sound like that kind of a book to you, Donatello? - she asked and raised a brow.

\- Your right. I wish you a pleasant lecture, mom. If you need me, I'll be there. - he pointed to the corridor, which was leading to their private flat and headed there right away. He got into the kitchen, threw the letter on the table, right on top of the big pile of other letters and wandered to the living room. On the way, he threw his backpack on the ground and fell on the near couch. A few minutes have passed and a faint snoring sound was coming from there.

\- My little genius.. - Tang Shen whispered, covered Donnie with a blanket and laid a kiss on his forehead. She wiped a single, motherly tear from her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

______________________________

 

 

\- Alright, stealthy ninjas - let's do this, quietly... - Leo whispered, encouraging his three 'partners in crime'. They were lurking on the corridor upstairs, right next to the bathroom's door, that they were aiming for.

\- Stealthy ninjas? More like bulls in a china shop, especially those two behind me... - Raph grunted.

\- Hey! - Mikey and Donnie protested in unison, a bit too loud than they should.

\- Shh! Do you know what word 'quiet' means? It means no sound! - Leo hissed. - And stop raining on our parade again, Raph. We all agreed on this plan yesterday. Let's just go - he went in first and - after all four of them sneaked into their small bathroom - closed the door. It was really dark inside, but if they wanted to keep their low profile they had to deal with it somehow.

\- Okay, it's going very smooth and easy by now, we're almost outside.. - Donnie commented.

Leo was wrestling with the window to open it, so they could go through and safely jump down on the fire escape, easily go down the stairs and drive away using Leo's car. It was a simple plan, it had to work.

\- Don't celebrate too soon, Don. Raph, help me with this.. - Leo nodded in the window's lock direction - I'll take care of this, you just push.

\- I can't believe you talked me into this.. - Raph complained, but obeyed and approached Leo's side. He carried those biceps with a purpose, after all.

\- On three. One, two.. three. - with their strength combined, they managed to open the window. Leo cheered and patted Raph on the shoulder - You go first.

Raph climbed the windowsill and jumped on the metal platform, making the least noise as he could. He waved at Mikey to come after him, so he did. And everything would have gone as planned, if Mikey hadn't knocked over the flower vase from the shelf and Donnie hadn't tried to catch it. He did in fact, but miserably tripped on the rug and fell into the tub. He made so much noise, it could wake up a dead man.

\- Ow, that hurt - Donnie moaned, stuck in his weird position with his long legs over his head, still holding the vase in his grip.

\- What were you thinking? Now, they are surely 100% awake and on their way here! - Leo helped Donnie get off the tub.

\- What was I supposed to do? That is mom's favorite vase from Japan. She would kick us all the way to Kyoto to buy her a new one.

\- She wouldn't, Donnie. And Leo, you are overreacting, maybe they didn't even hear us - Mikey interrupted.

\- Well, if they hadn't then, they surely heard us arguing now - Raph pointed out, after he got back in the apartment. Unfortunately he was right.

\- What is going on in here? – the lights turned on and it made the boys jump in surprise. It wasn't just Shen, it wasn't just Yoshi - they were both standing in the doorway, looking worried and confused at the same time. Shen's gaze fell on the curtains being moved by wind.

\- Why is the window opened? - her gaze hardened. - Oh no, you were trying to sneak out, am I right?

\- No! - all four of them denied synchronically.

\- They answered too quickly, they really were sneaking out - Yoshi looked at his wife.

\- Where were you going? - Shen asked them with visible concern.

\- Firstly, we weren't 'sneaking out', we just didn't want to wake you up - Leonardo started.

\- We weren't sleeping, Leonardo - Yoshi replied firmly.

Oh no, dad used his full name, he was in trouble. Yes, he was, because he was the oldest, the responsible one, or rather the _blame-everything-on-me_ one.

\- Well, you looked so peacefully, we didn't want to ruin the moment - Leo explained.

\- Nice safe - he heard Raph's murmuring behind his back.

\- Okay, but again - where were you going? You know it's late.. and dark.. and very dangerous! - mom tried the old, scaring method - Plus, Michelangelo and Donatello have school tomorrow, they will be tired if they don't go to bed soon.

\- Muum, we're not kids, we don't go to sleep at 9p.m. - Donnie said, frustrated.

\- Don't _'muum'_ me, you'll always be my children, who I have to take care of - she replied.

\- Actually, we were just going shopping and all stores will be closed soon, so can we just.. - Shopping? At this time? Can't you do it tomorrow? - Shen cut Donnie off.

\- Exactly, can't we? - Raph meddled and Leo sent him a nudge straightaway. - No, we can't.

\- Why? - this time Yoshi asked.

\- Wee.. - Leo started.

\- ..wanted to.. - Donnie added.

\- ..buy.. - Raph looked nervously at Tang Shen.

\- ..pencils. Lots and lots of pencils. For Raphie, here. - Mikey completed and kept talking -You know mom and dad, Raph has a really serious art project going on right now. He's sad and upset because he can't find any inspiration, his mousse..

\- MUSE - Donnie interrupted.

\- Whatever Donnie.. - he continued. - So we thought about cheering him up. And what can be better to cheer up an artist, if not a solid package of professional pencils, or maybe even two?

Yoshi and Shen stood there, speechless. Their gazes were wandering from Mikey to Raph, who also could not conceal his surprise. Then, they looked at each other with understanding and both sighed.

\- Honey, you didn't tell us you got a hard time at your art school. If we had known we would have been more easygoing on you. - Shen said, approached baffled Raph and squeezed the life out of him, with a big hug.

\- Let's just say, that we believe you, but there was no need for sneaking out - Yoshi added.

\- Soo.. that means we can go? - Leo asked after a small pause.

\- Yes, in that case you can - father said and the four brothers shared excited glances with each other.

\- But please, use the door this time - Shen said, letting Raph go and closing the window behind him - and be back before ten!

 

___________________________________

 

 

They were walking through a giant gift shop, looking from shelf to shelf and searching for a perfect birthday present for mom Shen. All of the groceries from Mikey’s wish list were lying safely in the trunk of Leo's car – everything needed for a birthday breakfast which Mikey voluntarily offered to prepare, cause he thought the cake was too obvious. But that gift was a tough nut to crack. The store was huge and had everything in it, from small fancy spoons to an enormous piano. Donnie actually couldn't believe they fit a real piano in there. Everything could be potentially ideal. The cashier, who told them 20 minutes ago that he would be closing in 40 minutes, was watching their every step and they could almost feel his breath on their necks.

\- This guy is creeping me out. He keeps following us from the bedding section. What if he’s some kind of a psychopath serial killer? - Mikey said and leaned closer to Raph.

\- Remind me to punch you, next time you ask me to watch horrors with you all night – he said but put an arm around Mikey - Better focus on the present, ya have something in mind, little brother?

\- Don't ask me. My strategy plan ended on buying the ingredients for the cake - Mikey said and showed Raph his list.

\- Donnie, better call April and tell her we have the damn ideas' crisis here - Raph demanded.

\- I've already tried. She's busy, she can't talk right now - Donnie checked his phone, just in case.

\- Miwa is not picking up either - Leo added.

\- Well, we've been betrayed then - Raph said with a stern face and sighed.

\- Guys, I think we should buy flowers too - Mikey said suddenly. - The bigger the better. Renet just texted me and she advised, that we should think of mom's hobbys, find a suitable present and then buy flowers. I think she's right, mom loves orchids though.

\- Okay, I agree. But who's going to buy it? - Leo asked.

\- _Not me!_ \- all three of them - except Raph - called out in a split second.

\- What the.. - he tried to defend himself, but he stuttered miserably.

\- That's very nice of you, Raphie - Mikey cut him off.

\- And I hope you choose wisely, Raph. You don't want to disappoint mom, when it comes to flowers, dad told me that like a million times - Leo instructed him with a silly grin.

\- You know what? I'll get those damn flowers and heck, it'll be the best fucking bouquet you've ever seen! - Raph threatened with an angry expression, which silenced all of them.

A few minutes have passed and they were still circulating among the counters, their patience, along with the cashier's perseverance shrinking every second.

\- Maybe we should just go home and try tomorrow? I mean, we don't have to give mom the gift along with the rising sun, we could just do it later. Time is not that important.. or it is? - Raph asked with consternation.

\- It's clear to us, that you've never had a girlfriend, but do you know anything about girls, at all? - Leo said and Donnie took over - Time ALWAYS matters, it all depends on her mood, season of the year and even the alignment of planets. It's basically based on the eternal laws of nature - proper atmosphere and favorable conditions make it easier for us to survive, it's just how it is. Women tend to overreact sometimes, even at simplest things, so we, men have to be very careful, or else everything - Titanic disaster included - is blamed on us. Avoid dangerous situations, think before you do, and you'll be safe. In that case, mom will surely be more happy and surprised of getting the present _'with the rising sun'_ , like you called it. Have you thought what would happen, if she presumed that we'd forgotten about her birthday? Heaven, protect us.

\- You sound like a guy with a bad experience, Don - Raph said, his jaw slightly dropped.

\- I'll take that as a compliment - he said with a proud face.

\- Oh.. then let me rephrase it - Donnie saw as dismay left his brother's emerald green eyes - ya sound like a poor, scared guy, who tries to describe relationships and feelings to me, saving himself with exaggerated words and havin' no clue what's he talkin' about - Raph ended with an interrogative intonation.

\- You've been burned, son! - Mikey exclaimed directly into Donnie's ear.

\- Ehh.. you will get yourself a girlfriend and then we will talk, Raph.. - he responded, with a hand firmly pressed to the right side of his head, where his abused ear was.

\- Yeah, we'll see 'bout that.. - Raph murmured.

\- I found it! - Mikey shrieked and everyone turned around.

\- You found what? - Leo asked.

\- A perfect gift for mom - he said, pointing a finger in the direction of the musical exhibition. - You want to buy her a guitar? What for? - Raph protested.

\- Not a guitar. This - Mikey pointed once again, this time at the shelf filled with various exotic instruments.

\- Oh, that thing.. - Raph added, sincerely amazed.

\- I never thought I'd say that.. Mikey, you're a genius! - Donnie said with pure fascination.

\- Yeah, good job, little brother - Leo tenderly rubbed Mikey's blond curls. - Raph, tell the cashier we're buying this. Let's just hope it fits in my trunk and won't devastate our fund...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to let you know, what they're planning to buy, but that's for the next chapter ^^
> 
> Japanese vocabulary! (for those who are interested)  
> *Ohayou Gozaimasu - Good morning  
> *akachan - darling, my love  
> *Gomennasai - I'm sorry  
> *Iie - No  
> *Ja ne! - See you!  
> *okasan - mother, mom
> 
> Trivia:  
> \- 'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid.' - Albert Einstein  
> \- 'Tales of Old Japan: Folklore, Fairy Tales, Ghost Stories and Legends of the Samurai' - that's an actual book, you can buy it on amazon :)  
> \- Kyoto - a city in Japan :)


	3. Roses are red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm back! - my heart says.  
> \- Took you long enough - my mind says.  
> Soo, as you probably deduced - school had taken most of my attention during these past few moths, but I'm not excusing myself! In fact, I thought about this fanfiction everytime I turned on my laptop - not only about this chapter, mostly about future ideas - and I stopped writing only because I'd lost the heart fot it.. I just waited for my passion for writing to come back :) Cutting to the chase - you have the chapter 3, please be patient with chapter 4 (no, I'm not abandoning this ff).  
> It's extra long (some kind of compensation for you) and I hope you like it! <3  
> Thanks for the kudos and feel free to comment below!  
> PS. ALM, thank you for reading my work and if you're still interested - cute Raph and Mona moment is waiting for you somewhere in this chapter, hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> TMNT 2012 entirely belongs to Nickelodeon, but the idea for this story is mine :)

_'Diligence is the mother of good luck.'_

It seems that not every mother loves her children, based on Raph’s experience, or so in his case the quote should go like: _'Hope - the mother of fools'_. He’d been walking for two hours straight, looking for any open flower store, to buy Tang Shen a bouquet for her surprise morning party. It was 7a.m., it was cold and all that was pointless. He looked at his phone with a running GPS map as it changed into a plain screen with Mikey’s ID, so Raph picked up the call.

\- Yo, bro. We need you right now. The lady of the house may wake up in any minute. You got.. the thing? – from his voice Raph could clearly deduce that Mikey’s trying really hard to keep it as conspiratorial as possible.

\- No. By the way, your plan was truly brilliant, Mikey. Especially that part when you kicked me out of my warm and comfy bed at this inhuman hour and told me - which you normally couldn’t do, cause I’m older – to go buy some stupid stalks, when every florist in this damn city is yet closed! Why me? I do art.. and sometimes punching stuff. I don't do _'buy some flowers'._

\- Chill out bro. Focus on the mission. Where are you?

\- Near the Central Park. GPS brought me here. I guess it let me believe I can find something here..

\- Pop quiz! What’s our family’s motto?

\- Never give up hope..

\- See? Now get yourself together, we must have those flowers! What a surprise wake-up it is, when there are no flowers?!

\- Be quiet or else there will be no surprise at all – Raph cautioned his brother and started crossing the street. – I'm freezing my butt out here and I bet you didn't do anything, while I was gone.. Hey, watch it you jerk! – he yelled after a sport car, which was driving away with a loud squeal of tires.

\- Raph, are you there?

\- Yeah, but one dumbass almost made a gunk on a sidewalk out of me..

\- You ok?

\- Everything’s.. – a small signboard over the nearest store drew Raph's attention – fine. Hold on a second – he approached and read the unobtrusive sign – _' **Hortenzia’s flores** , opened 8 a.m. - 6 p.m.'_ – he looked down at the door and saw a small board with the inscription _'We're open'_ – Mikey, I think I found what I was looking for. Gonna call you back when I got the flowers – he said and hanged up.

The florist's was rather small and housed in a very old and peculiar, green building. Apart from a graceful signboard, the entrance was adorned with flower festoons and wreaths, and the exhibition of small statuettes and handmade figurines of angels was laid on a small stand in front of the shop. He jumped through several wooden stairs and made it to the door. There was a small, taped piece of paper with an elegant handwriting on it: _'We accept orders from 7a.m.'_. Raph felt an inner joy and entered the place. A small bell over the door alarmed the owners, when he either opened and closed it. The place was decorated sparingly, but also very neatly. It was giving the impression of much bigger than it was in reality, but it was really cozy at the same time, as it was filled with the immensity of various aromas: incense, perfumes and wood - natural wood. Raph, obviously bemused with all those numerous smells and decorations was maneuvering between colorful vases and pots, which were probably prepared for putting fresh flowers in them, for the exhibition. He reached the counter, at which was standing a tall, swarthy, middle-aged man, or at least that much could have been deduced from his appearance. The man had rather bulky physique, as for an ordinary gardener, but his hair was revealing the first marks of aging in the form of a few gray strands. His face was visibly outlined with some wrinkles, but when he saw Raph, it brightened with a big and kindly smile.

\- _¡Buenos días!_ How can I help you, _señor_? I am very sorry in advance for this mess – he said and began hurriedly cleaning up all of the left leaves, and cut-off stems.

\- Never mind. Actually, I just came here to buy a flower. Or maybe flowers. Yes, to buy flowers. A small bouquet would be the best. And as soon as possible, I'm in a big rush. Is.. is this possible?

\- It is, but only from 8a.m.,when we are done unloading the truck with our merchandise. It is 7.12a.m., so at this time all you can do is to place an order. Flowers will be delivered to your indicated address for an extra fee. Does it suit you, _señor_?

\- Do I have a choice? - Raph shrugged. The man chuckled and brushed his gloves from the soil.

\- Then we shall no longer waste your time. My adolescent ward will take care of you. Mona, _¡ven acá pronto!_ \- old man shouted something in Spanish to his co-worker.

\- I’m busy! – Raph heard a young girl’s voice, coming from the back room and looked in her direction, but couldn’t see her from behind the shelves.

\- Ehh.. well, it seems that it’s my job then – old man winked and pulled out some papers from underneath the desk. - Firstly, I must ask about the delivery address.. _¿cómo te llamas?_

\- Excuse me? – Raph stuttered, clearly taken aback.

\- Eee, what's the word.. _nombre?_ \- the man repeated, stuttering.

\- He wants to know your name! – Raph heard the same girl’s voice, this time much more cheerful.

\- Oh, right.. Hamato Raphael. The address is 42 Morton St.

\- What an interesting name. Just like.. – the old man was suddenly cut off by Raph - Like that renaissance painter, yes. I’m sorry but can we continue?

\- Those New Yorkers.. always in a big hurry.. _¿para qué tanta prisa?_ \- the florist murmured, but obeyed and started fulfilling the papers silently. - And for whom is the bouquet? Some anniversary, or celebration?

\- That’s for my mother, Hamato Tang Shen. It’s her birthday today.

\- Wonderful, may I know what’s her favorite color? That would be very helpful – he asked and raised his eyebrows in a questioning expression.

\- Pink, I think.. Every girl likes pink, right? – Raph answered, after careful consideration.

\- _Estereotipo!_ Not every girl. I like blue, not pink - again, the same voice from the back room.

\- Mona, _mi querido_.. can you not argue with our customers every time? – her boss apparently lost his patience. – I’m sure we can manage something suitable as fast as possible. It will be delivered around 9a.m. No way, we could make it quicker.

\- Okay, okay.. And how much it will cost? – Raph asked and began drawing out the wallet from his pocket.

\- The bouquet.. 11$, plus delivery of course, so together it will be 14$. – Raph, noticeably breathed a sigh of relief and put the creased bank notes next to the cashing machine.

\- Here you go - the total sum, plus a small tip for you and your co-worker, who doesn't like pink. Have a good day - he left the surprised and rejoicing florist, with a wide grin on his face and a payment receipt in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and chose the right number.

\- Mikey, it's all set up. Let's just hope mom won't wake up before the flower mail...

________________________________________

 

\- What are you boys doing? And why is your mother's kitchen looking like you decided to have a flour fight? - Yoshi had entered the room, which he found in a complete mess, from the high ceiling to the very last inch of floor. He looked over at his three sons - Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo, each one of them covered in various powders, busy doing something at the kitchen counter.

\- _Ohayō otōsan!_ \- Leo exclaimed and showed a deep respect by bowing slightly to his father and Sensei. Yoshi smiled at the oldest.

\- Hi dad! - the other two soon followed in English. He nodded his head in a gesture of greeting and smiled warmly at them.

\- Don't tell me you've forgotten, father! You know what day it is today? - Michelangelo was talking to Yoshi, while mixing energetically whatever it was in the plastic bowl.

\- Of course I know what day it is, Michelangelo, but that's not the question I asked you - he took a quick glance at the cupboards and the warming-up waffle iron - you're making waffles - he assumed.

\- Not just 'waffles'. They're cream cheese waffle sandwiches WITH strawberries - his youngest son added with vigor.

\- Oh I see.. and what about school? If you know what day it is, then you surely know that it's in the middle of the week - school week in fact - Yoshi enlightened them with patience.

\- Don't worry, it's all planned, Sensei. I'm working the second shift today, Raph's free like a bird and they - Leo said, pointing at Donnie and Mikey - are going to school after we surprise mom with all of what we've prepared - he reassured him and unconsciously put his hands on his hips in a gesture of complacency.

\- It's good to know that you thought of everything, boys. I'll let you finish your work then, just call me when Shen's awake, I want to see the result of your efforts and her certain smile.

\- I estimate - Donnie started - that it'll about 19 minutes and 27 seconds before Mikey finishes work in the kitchen - yes Mikey, it also relates to that waffle you're secretly eating under the table - plus according to my research on mom's sleeping phases and the scrupulously carried out calculations it's 44 minutes more before she wakes up - Donnie put his pencil behind his ear with the confident look of a winner.

\- Quite impressive, Donatello, I assume you're the chief of this whole operation, but.. are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? - Yoshi raised his brow.

\- Sensei, please.. with this brain - Donnie pointed at his head while saying - I can solve complicated and troublesome mathematical equations in my mind, you think I would forget about anything, while helping prepare such a threadbare event? - the genius brother's respond was sophisticated and brash, but Yoshi knew his second youngest son didn't mean anything rude. Donatello could be very loving and caring when it was about his family, and April could surely tell he's romantic too. It's just how he sometimes behaved and talked, due to his high intelligence - rationally and even unemotionally. However, his Sensei planned to temper his self-confidence a little this time.

\- Good to know you've got everything under control, Donatello - he said and began walking out of the kitchen, but he stopped and said one more thing before leaving - Michelangelo, don't you think that when making waffles with strawberries, you will actually need strawberries?

He managed to see with the corner of his eye the impact of these words with three simple gestures - Leonardo's face palming his face, Michelangelo's quick, terrified glance at the ingredients on the kitchen desk and - most pleasant to Yoshi's eyes - Donatello's look of realization of the meaning of this sentence. The delighted Sensei took his way to the dojo, clearly cheered in his spirit, because of outsmarting his never-outsmarted son. The most important trait of the ninja is the element of surprise. And - talking his young sons' language - he completely nailed it.

________________________________________________________________

 

 _Turn off the alarm in mom's phone_ \- check!

 _Prepare breakfast_ \- check!

 _Wrap up the present_ \- check!

 _Put the flowers in a vase_ \- not check! - Raph, you had one job, man!

\- Easy, Mikey.. I'm sure they'll be here on time, you know that mom sleeps like a log, when her morning alarm's off - Donatello looked up from the book he was just reading, probably about some science divagations only he could understand.

\- Exactly! Everything's ready, stop worrying so much lit' bro - Raph added from behind his sketchbook.

\- I just want all to be perfect, it's a round number for her, eventually. To tell her 'thank you' for being the best mum in the world.. and for her amazing breakfasts and for her singing and for always caring about us and.. and for the.. the.. - Mikey stuttered. Raph stopped drawing and Donnie paused in mid-word, looking with puzzlement at their younger brother, who has never been out of words in his life before.

\- And many other countless good things that she'd ever done to us, we know Mikey - Leo entered the room and ended the uncomfortable silence.

\- Yeah, totally - Mikey confirmed, his thoughtful expression was quickly masked by a huge smile. Raph and Donnie went back to their work. There was this strange silence again. The only sound was the scraping of Raph's pencil across the paper and the gently teaspoon's ringing in the cup, when Leo mixed his tea.

\- You're drinking that gook again? - the voice was coming from the vestibule and seconds later everyone saw the familiar silhouette of Miwa, who went straight to the kitchen.

\- You've bought me the bag of this tea by yourself, don't you remember? On Christmas Eve - Leo responded quickly.

\- Really? It was nearly a year ago, you've still got some left? - she shouted out.

\- It was a huge bag of tea...

\- Now I'm wondering.. what had you done to me, that I hated you so much back then? - she answered with an audible chuckle.

\- Our sun rises and shines bright to lighten up our day again.. - Raph snorted.

\- Hey, get off me Raph! It's not my fault that I have such a great sense of humor.

\- Shouldn't you take off to work, sis? - Raph yelled, not even looking up from his occupation.

\- Today's Wednesday, my dear - Miwa's head showed up at the door, with a toast in her mouth. Her short black hair was twisted in various directions and in total mess, and her eyes evidenced she'd pulled an all-nighter.

\- Wonderful.. - Raph rolled his eyes. - Miwa entered the living room. She was still wearing the t-shirt from the previous day, which contrasted badly with the tracksuit pants of her pajamas and the pair of blue slippers in the shape of whales.

\- I have all day just for my little brothers – she said and took a big bite from her toast.

\- I’ll accept this fact only when you take a shower and change your clothes. I can smell even from here that you didn’t bother to do it earlier - Raph pretended to cover his nose and fan himself.

\- I’m testing new ways of defense mechanisms. Luckily now I know it works on you. Anything for the science! Donnie will surely approve, am I right? - she was gesturing lively and pointed a finger at Donnie. He stopped reading, looked up at Karai and then slowly turning his gaze at Raph, he nodded. - See? - she said haughtily, then winked at Raphael and left the room. Leo followed her to the kitchen.

\- Where have you been the whole night again? I heard you turning the lock on the door at 4a.m. Parents were worrying, dad.. dad was meditating all night and mom hardly slept at all. She's sleeping now, just because we turned her alarm off. Any explanation?

\- Oh gosh, Leo.. Raph was right, you really are turning into an overprotective mummy - she snapped in half-bite.

\- I'm serious. Where have you been?

\- I can see that. I was with my friends, that's all.

\- And?

\- And what do you usually do with your friends? Unless you don’t have any, then pardon your lonely and miserable soul.. Having fun, that’s what you do.

\- And you have to do this at 2a.m.?

\- Friendship shouldn't be measured by the measure of time...

\- Okay, you start throwing aphorisms at me, I literally cannot stand when you avoid normal conversations like that. But you have to apologize to mom and dad, I won't let you get out of it so easily.

\- You know I’m one year older than you, don’t you?

\- Don’t even start this again..

\- Okay, okay.. I'll do it - she grabbed an apple from a big basket on the table top and deftly walked past Leo. He soon heard her slippers' shuffling, when she was climbing up the stairs.

It was soon followed by a loud _'Mikey give it back right NOW!'_ , coming from the opposite direction - the living room. Then, as usual _'Mikey don't you dare!'_ came with the intense patter of 4 feet, their owners probably racing around the sofa. Leo was waiting for the final act, which was coming in a few secondss.. And it came. A powerful shriek cut the air and Leo knew that Raph got back what had been taken from him and Mikey got something from Raph - like a few new bruises, or something more inventive. He could not do anything else but to follow the savage cries of his unappeased brothers, as he appeared to be the oldest, the mature one, or _'the party-sucker'_ as others - sadly - preferred to call him.

Leo entered the room and approached his brothers - Raph was casually lying on the sofa, like nothing happened and Mikey sitting on a carpet, hiding the grimace of humiliation on his face. _This will be a tough nut to crack'_ \- Leo thought.

\- You have to make it up with each other - he started.

\- Make up what? He took my sketchbook, he intended to draw something incredibly not funny, like a big wee-wee on the front page, he got what he asked for - Raph didn't even raise his voice, which was a great achievement so far, but Leo already knew all of the situation. It didn't happen the first time - growing up with 3 younger brothers was a school of hard knocks.

\- Donnie, does it agree with your version as the main witness? - Leo asked Donnie, who was quietly sitting in the armchair now, texting on his phone.

\- Yes and I hope I don't have to swore the oath right now.. - he responded in the middle of his text message.

\- There's no need for it, Donnie. Okay now.. the right isn't completely on Raph's side, but I got to admit - it was pretty childish Mikey, I thought you broke of your habits, which is pissing off Raphael.

\- I know.. I was just bored, I didn't want to draw anything stupid in his notebook.. and by the way - what's a _wee-wee_? - in response, Leo face palmed his face once again this day, but nobody managed to say anything as they heard another familiar, feminine voice.

\- I have no idea either, Michelangelo...

All eyes went to the sound's source. The previously mentioned birthday person was standing on the threshold, faint haze of steam was furling upwards from her coffee mug. Her eyes were sparkling, though she had visible bags under them. In spite of all, she was - as usual - smiling brightly and standing proud in her pink bunny slippers, wearing a yukata in black and white cherry blossoms. She slowly took a sip of her drink. There was still an unusual silence and nobody moved a muscle since she appeared. It was all gone in a split second.

\- Happy Birthday mom!!! - all four of them exclaimed loudly and enthusiastically. Michelangelo immediately rushed to Tang Shen to hug her around the waist, just like he used to do as a kid, although he was a lot taller now, so it looked much more complicated. Donatello and Raphael fetched the large package in birthday designs, which was unnoticeably leaning against the wall this whole time and brought it to Shen. She gasped and unknowingly lowered the hand, in which she held the cup of her beloved coffee, almost causing it to spill on the floor.

\- _Tanjobi Omedeto Okāsan_ \- Leo approached her and bowed respectfully, as he always did when at least one of their parents was at present. Shen didn't wait for the rest of the wishes. She put away her mug and began drawing in all of them to squeeze them in her bear hug. It was slightly difficult with Leo and Donnie standing taller than her, and Raph being his enormous self. Finally they managed to adjust their positions, so they were all clutched in a big hug with Mikey in the middle, still holding Shen's waist. They felt a pair of someone's big hands on their backs and then saw Yoshi joining the family embrace. After a while they all split up, so he seized the opportunity and kissed his wife's cheek, which granted the applause from the rest of the family.

\- Is it fair to start a party without me? Miwa called out as she was taking the stairs - I want to see your face mom, when you open up our presents.

\- Presents? You must be crazy, there's more? - Shen responded with great astonishment.

\- _Tanjobi Omedeto!_ \- Miwa pulled a small box from behind her back and handed it to her mother. Shen unboxed her daughter's present first and she was over the moon, when she found a beautiful, gold-plated hairpin in the shape of a blue peacock.

\- How did you know that I liked it? - she took it out of the box and gazed at it with awe.

\- Mom, remember this: never leave an open browser on your computer, cause someone may accidentally see what you were googling - Miwa responded playfully and added - Is that new? - she pointed at her mother's Japanese gown.

\- Yes, it is new. Your father has a very good taste in clothing - Shen grabbed the edge of the fabric and began dangling it joyfully.

\- Mom, you look beautiful as ever, but could you please open our present next? - Mikey interjected.

\- Mikey, be patient.. - Leo shushed him.

\- No, it's alright.. I'm pretty curious about it myself - Shen winked at her youngest son, kneeled and started pulling off the gift-wrap from the bigger box. They soon all saw a wooden lid with two Japanese kanji characters - 和. Shen removed the rest of the paper and ran her fingers over it. - _Hāmonī_.. - she whispered - It's _Harmony_ \- she repeated louder, this time in English. She lifted the lid and pulled a really surprised face instantly. In the holder - because that's what it turned out to be - was lying an exquisitely constructed instrument. It was also wooden, but its color was much brighter and more reddish. All of the 13 strings were gracefully reflecting the light. Shen picked up the _Koto_ and looked at it with admiration. - It's beautiful, I don't know what to say - her eyes became watery - All of the presents.. they're.. they're...

\- They're Japanese. We know how much you miss home, mom. We thought of kinda bringing the home to you - Raphael spoke, his gently nature shining through his usual façade.

\- Mom, remember when we were at the zoo last year? - Miwa said with her arms crossed - you refused to leave the peacock paddock for 40 minutes, cause you wanted to admire them. It wasn't hard to deduce you love the bird, and though I couldn't steal a real one, I bought the hairpin. Now you can look at it whenever you want.

\- You're always cold in the morning, my dear. _Anata wa watashi no taiyō, soshite ai desu_. And my sunshine cannot be cold. I hope you appreciate the sight of cherry blossom as much as you like the smell of it - Yoshi revealed with devoted eyes.

\- And we love to hear you play. Now you have the perfect instrument to do so - Donnie added.

\- And we're looking forward to hear it! - Mikey cut in.

\- You deserve all of this, mom - Leo summed up.

Shen was silently kneeling on the ground this whole time with the _Koto_ on her lap. She was grasping the hairpin from Miwa and delicately stroking the collar of her yukata with her other hand. Her eyes were full of emotion, but what really spoke through them was a simple _'thank you'_. She opened her mouth to say something, but at the same time a doorbell rang and everybody's attention turned to the door.

\- Finally - Raph said lively - wait here, there's one more thing that should have been here 30 minutes ago - he announced and rushed to the hallway. Another ring belled.

\- I'm comin'! C'mon, I was waiting patiently this whole time, why can't you do the.. - as soon as he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks - ... same - he finished.

The first thing he saw was an enormous floral bouquet, the biggest he's ever seen. He didn't know anything about flowers, but he was able to recognize the big white orchids. Shen used to grow one on the bathroom's windowsill, but she was never good with flowers, so its miserable end was inevitable. From behind the heads of multiple pink flowers and dark green leaves appeared a face of the bouquet's supplier. What struck him first was the color of her eyes - they were like amber, bathed in the rays of cold, autumn sun. She had nut-brown shade of skin and some freckles around her nose and cheeks. She lowered the bouquet in her hands and only then Raph could see her full hair, which she braided on one side - it was very long and raven black, with blue-colored tips. She was wearing a checked shirt and blue overalls, on which she put a cute cardigan. She smiled slightly at him, yet her eyes remained arcane.

\- Flowers for Mrs. Tang Shen! We're sorry it took so long, but we've made amends in the form of a larger bouquet. The price stays the same. Now all I need is your signature, _señor_. And of course the lady's appreciation - she spoke fast, with an audible Spanish accent, just like the old florist in the shop. Although some words kind of blurred together, due to her broken English, Raph managed to catch the meaning and respond hesitantly, still gazing at her with wide eyes.

\- Beautiful.. - he paused, reconsidering his words - I meant the flowers. It's aaa.. beautifully composed composition.. I mean.. well, the colors match together and it's amazingly well comp... it's good - he ended his awkward speech, and there was a few-seconds-long hiatus before she responded.

\- _Bueno_... it's.. it's _mi composición_ , glad you like it. Your signature, _señor_ \- she pointed at her clipboard and indicated a blank space at the bottom of the card. A playful smile was dancing on her lips.

 _Great, now she thinks I'm just some stuttering idiot.. First in the shop, now this.. -_ similar thoughts clouded Raph's mind when he was signing the paper.

\- What's with the _señor_ thing? - he asked later.

\- Oh.. sorry for that. It's Spanish, nothing offensive of course. I'm still working on my English.. - she stopped to think - .. _mister_?

\- Mister? Ah.. now I get it. But I'm no mister. It's just Raphael - he tried to lower his gaze, but couldn't take his eyes off her.

\- Well, _'just Raphael'_.. It's nice to meet you. Here are your flowers. Put them in a pod - they need water to survive, just like humans do - she handed him the bouquet, gathered her things and started to leave.

\- Wait! I'd like to know your name too.. - his gaze apparently touched her heartstrings, because she smiled and replied merrily.

\- It's Mona.. feel free to visit us again, at the florist's. _Adiós_ , Raphael - she went down the stairs and soon disappeared from his sight, leaving Raph to his thoughts.

_Mona.. wait a minute. She's named after THE work of art? No, it's impossible, she didn't give me her real name. She just wanted to get rid of me, that's all. Who am I deceiving? I just made a fool of myself. We probably won't meet ever again.. unless...  
_

He closed the door and went back into the room, which was now empty. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. It seems that anybody didn't even bother to wait for him with the breakfast. He followed the voices and soon saw his whole family at the table, eating waffles which Mikey fried this morning - without strawberries of course. He circled the counter and handed in the flowers, which Shen accepted with a broad smile and motherly look of gratitude.

\- Orchids, my favourite! They're glorious.. thank you, sweetie - she stood up, caressed Raph's shoulder and started preparing the vase.

 _How the hell did she know about mom's favourite flowers? -_ Raph was still thinking about the mysterious florist.

\- It took you long.. at the door. I didn't know that flower's reception was this complicated - Donnie provoked Raph and took a long sip of his black as tar coffee.

\- Lots of paperwork.. she's hard to understand.. - Raph responded and flopped on his seat, clearly lost in his thoughts.

\- She? - Shen picked up the story.

\- Hm? - Raph shook out of his musings and looked at her questioningly.

\- You said _'she's hard to understand'_. Mom is asking who is that _'she'_ \- Miwa began to dwell on the subject.

\- The paperwork. I meant the.. paperwork. Sorry mom, I'm not hungry. I'll eat later, 'kay? - Raph said and left the kitchen, catching his sketchbook from a counter on the way.

The rest of the family shared confused looks.

\- I'm never asking him to fetch flowers again - Mikey said with wide eyes - somebody's replaced my bro with an extremely unsuccessful copy of Raph.

\- Alright, stop mocking your brother. Donatello, Michelangelo - finish your plates, you can still make it for the 3rd lesson. I appreciate all of your today's efforts, but school appreciates your presence - Shen commanded - Leonardo, can you do the washing up, sweetheart? - she added charmingly and Leo obeyed her request with an honest smile.

\- But moooom! - the two youngest protested.

\- Come on, Donatello.. according to the law I am able to make decisions for you for another 1,5 months, I'm sure you know that, and Michelangelo..

\- 2 more years of slavery, I know.. - Mikey sighed and got up from his chair.

\- Don't be such a dramatist, still you're going to miss me, aren't you, _Honey Bun_? - she put the dirty dishes in a sink for Leo and kissed Michelangelo's cheek.

\- Mom, don't call me that - he objected.

\- And you, _Cupcake_? - she turned to Donnie - will you remember me - your old and grumpy mother, when you will finally have to leave our warm and comfy nest? - Shen tried to reach Donnie's hair and ruffle it, but with the height difference it only ended with her jumping wildly and attacking her second youngest son's head with a crazy giggle.

\- Father, I think mom's broken - he stammered.

\- I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it, my son - Yoshi replied, exchanging looks with Leonardo - I think she had too much..

\- Too much of what? Ethanol? - Donnie looked nervously at his mother.

\- Of happiness, my dear - Shen controlled herself and added - watch out, I think it's contagious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese dictionary! (for those interested)  
> *Ohayō otōsan - Good morning, father  
> *Tanjobi Omedeto (Okāsan) - Happy Birthday (mom)  
> *Hāmonī - Harmony  
> *Koto - is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument (google is your friend)  
> *Anata wa watashi no taiyō, soshite ai desu - You are my sunshine, my love
> 
> Spanish dictionary!  
> * ¡buenos días! - Good morning!  
> * señor - mister/Mr.  
> * ¡ven acá pronto! - come here quickly!  
> * ¿cómo te llamas? - what's your name?  
> * ¿para qué tanta prisa? - Why such hurry?  
> * estereotipo - a stereotype  
> * mi querido - my dear  
> * bueno - good/all right  
> * mi composición - my composition  
> * adiós - bye


	4. Money does not buy happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after a 6-months-long break!  
> Like I said, my inspiration takes some time and I had my hands full till the last month...  
> My mind is back in business, so I'm not wasting my time - which I got lots of now - and you can expect chapter 5 in a week, two at most. I hope that somebody still reads that, lol xD  
> Thank you for the kudos and feel welcome to comment on my work, let me know if it's at least bearable :D 
> 
> TMNT 2012 entirely belongs to Nickelodeon, but the story is mine :)

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh_  
There's nothing you can’t do  
Now you’re in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York

 

Mikey was admiring the view of the great New York City, from the first floor of the tall townhouse - the one, where his family had been squeezed in one of its apartments for over twenty years - while listening to some old tunes from Raph's antique, forgotten walkman. He was sitting on the windowsill in his and Donnie's room, with a notebook on his lap. He felt safe there - safe from the cold, airish wind and other lovely benefits of the weather's change. It was a very sunny Saturday noon, but the frosty gusts of wind, which were blowing down the colorful leaves from the nearby trees made him feel grateful for sitting there, in the comforting coziness of his room. The fall was beginning to take its toll on all of the citizens. He watched as people crossed the street, while trying to protect themselves from the cold, rushing wind. Although the view from his window limited to the sight of another buildings across the street and a few trees, which were now slowly turning brown, he was always able to derive at least a small pleasure from just looking at the familiar scenery. It was calming him down and making him more focused, and it was of a great use for him, when he was doing homework - which was at that exact moment. He rested the book on his knees and let his thoughts drift away for a moment. He was thinking about the problem, which was currently eating away all of the members of his family - money issues. That topic was like a boomerang - once they said goodbye to the thing and threw it really far away, it always came back with double-strong strike right at their backs. To sum it up, their family budget had its ups and downs and now they came all the way from the 'up' to 'down'. Of course, no one from the outside could tell, that things were going bad for them... They lived in _Greenwich Village_ in a small, two-storey flat, with the dojo, kitchen and living room on the ground floor, and rest of the rooms on the first. It was no _Upper East Side_ , but hey! New York was much bigger than that! Well, it wasn't as big as they would want it to be, but it was enough to fit in the whole seven-member-family and the unusual, small working place, all in one spot. At least everyone had their own space, which could be called home and that is what mattered. What's more, they had nice neighbors on the top floor, who often invited all of them for tea and something deliciously sweet, for which Mikey truly adored them. They were all a happy family, but Mikey wanted for their parents to stop worrying and heck, he wanted to help them so badly. He couldn't do much though. He was still in school and his every attempt at finding a job ended with a noticeable disapproval from the older part of the family and arguments like _'he's still a child and he should enjoy his young years while they still last'_. The real problem was, he felt useless. Everybody in his family had some occupations.

Father was in charge of the dojo for most of the time. The only advantage was that he didn't have to walk to work, cause it was right behind the wall. However, not many people wanted to learn traditional Japanese martial arts nowadays, not even for pleasure, fun, or self-defense - and that was one big disadvantage. His classes consisted mostly of primary-schoolers, whose parents agreed on such bizarre ways of spending time for their children. But Sensei loved his work and his students shared mutual feelings about their classes. With Miwa's instruction, and both Leo's and his friend Usagi's help they were able to fill in the calendar for the whole week and make a proper schedule of classes, so they could always invite more clients and keep everything in order. It was the main source of income, but it still wasn't enough.

Mom also often helped as the dojo's receptionist, even though it was far below her capabilities and degree. As a former nurse, who decided to quit her job just to take care of her family she was its most disadvantaged member. Although she never complained, Mikey and his siblings knew well, that she'd like to leave the apartment not just for shopping and household-related things. She just loved her children too much not to give up her dreams for them.

Speaking of which, Miwa - or rather Karai, as she preferred to be called by her second name - was at the top of her game right now. As the oldest among them, she also had the highest salary. It was probably connected to the fact, that everyone would like to be conducted by a personal trainer like her - such passionate and driven about her job, which she had a pure talent for. Plus, she had gone through the long _ninjutsu_ training with Sensei, so she always was in a perfect shape. She was of great help and relief to her parents. It was natural for her to do so, after all she was their biological child. _On the contrary to us..._ \- Mikey recalled.

Nevertheless, Leo still worked for his family's needs and he worked as hard as he could, which was driving mom crazy. But he was 20 years old, so she couldn't enforce anything on him anymore, despite Leo's unbelievable respect and appreciation for both Shen and Yoshi. So as soon as he turned 18, he scoured through all of the job offers in the whole New York and eventually found one, that suited his interests and abilities. That's how Mr. Chung Chi became his boss as he trusted Leo to take care of his shop in Chinatown - _'Mr. Chi's Natural Medicine'_ \- during his absence, which was soon in time followed by Leo becoming his first assistant. He wasn't as crazy about his job as Miwa, but it helped the family fund, so it was sufficient for him. After Leo took the job, he always smelled like lemongrass and ginger from then on, which Mikey admired every time he received a hug from his oldest brother - on the contrary, Miwa used to mock Leo - that she _'can smell him coming home from meters away'_ \- with Raph's apparent applause.

Speak of the devil, his second oldest brother - as soon as he came to terms with the law, after two years of rebelling against it - became a little more reliable in time. Not Leo-reliable, but he matured a lot since he turned 19. Following his older brother's path - like he mostly subconsciously did - he got hired as a help&learn kind of worker, at the hardware store in _East Village_. He couldn't dedicate more time to this job as he took only a few shifts per week, cause of his art classes in college, but it served its purpose, since he no longer needed any pocket money and felt more independent. Plus, thanks to his coworker he'd got a cool scar on his left shoulder, or at least Mikey thought it was cool, cause Raph always referred to it as _'ugly'_ and _'repelling'_. Well, he always seemed like a really tough, ironic guy, whose rather muscular physique and fussy facial expressions created every impression but a friendly one. But that was just a shell, and his friends and family knew all well his inner _'Raphie'_ \- big, protective, brave and loving Raphie, who thought that the best way of having feelings was by rarely showing them. Not by mistake, he was the artist in this house and a very good one in fact. It was presumably caused by his realization that - through art - he could blow off some steam and cool his emotions down. It worked perfectly for his rough attitude, like a fire extinguisher some may say.

Well, talking on the subject of feelings... Donatello - his genius, third oldest brother was constantly torn between spending time with April and his family or in school and later in his lab - as he liked to call the small garage made from the old, neglected greenhouse on top of their apartment building. It was secured with a few tinplate patches from the inside and equipped with a simple blow-heater, so the place would still be useable at lower temperatures. The greenhouse was supposed to be available for all of the residents of that building, but no one dared to either interrupt Donnie during his experimenting sessions, or try to clean up the place when he wasn't working. Like any other provisional laboratory it was filled with lots of glassware, sampling tools and Donnie's records on his work. The legend said, that there were still a few flowers growing in the pods, standing in the corner, as if they'd wanted to keep up appearances that it was after all, a greenhouse. Biology just wasn't in his interests. No, Don certainly preferred physics and engineering. He was a golden child of this family - he repaired things, he upgraded things, he was the best student in school and his scholarships usually saved the day. No one could blame him, that he was the smartest. Mikey only wished to be able to spend time with his brother more often, instead of this living, thinking machine Donnie sometimes turned into, when he was in his _'science state'_. He belonged to the people that liked to be surrounded either by books or humans, but never at the same time.

And there he was - Michelangelo - average student, the most childish amongst them, always the little _'baby brother'_ to his siblings and the object of worries for his parents, thanks to the troublesome asthma, that he was born with. But Mikey had a mission, which only he knew about. A mission to never let the dark thoughts cloud the minds of his loved ones, to cheer them up when necessary, and to be the joyful and goofy one, particularly if it put a smile on someone's face. Certainly it was not a superpower, but it was working and so far so good, Mikey was building his life on it.

He heard a soothing, exotic sound of _Koto_ , played by Shen downstairs and it broke him out of his long thoughts. It was a sad song, like a farewell one. No wonder - it'd been two weeks since mom's birthday and a lot of things had changed since then... First came the rent for the apartment, which was much higher than usual. Donnie helped father to calculate how much they would need to break into their last savings to avert the temporary crisis. They'd thought that it was the end of  it, but the troubles were just warming up. A few days later Leo popped two of his tires on some scattered nails, which somebody hadn't even bothered to remove from the road. He had to take extra shifts, so he could afford a technical review and a change of the tires for the new ones. It was the only working car they had, so it was an urgent business to get it back into shape as fast as possible. In the next week, Miwa announced, that the gym she was working for decreased its revenue and there had to be some budget cuts done, which obviously meant lower salary, much lower than usual. It all became too much, so knowing that Shen was ready to sacrifice anything for her family, everyone presumed what was going to happen next. Two days ago, after a long discussion with father - which all of them obviously accidentally eavesdropped - mom asked Miwa to teach her how to sell things online. And they knew instantly, that she was going to sell one of her birthday presents, the most expensive one. Yesterday, a random merchant from an unknown location wrote an email to mom, in which he explained his longtime passion associated with Japanese culture. She must have estimated, that the stranger was the perfect purchaser - especially that he'd offered a prize 2 times higher that anticipated - so she closed the auction and marked her precious _Koto_ as 'sold' the same day. It wasn't a sophisticated instrument, especially that it was bought in a gift shop, where it was standing next to a violin that was made of plywood. It could have been expected, that it left much to be desired, but mom loved it, just because it was a present from them. Leo and Miwa had helped to raise some money, while Raph, Donnie and Mikey had saved something just to chip in, so it was very, very depressing - watching it being sold on a random auction. But of course, mom as always thought about their priority needs first, so she made all of them a hot cocoa, and as they were sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying the pleasant drink, she reassured them, that everything was going to be alright and that it's just a short-lived situation. They could assume, that she was clearly feeling guilty, eventually she was selling something that they bought out of their own pockets for her. She also said, that _'the Koto was marvelous, but it will certainly find a better player'_. They all knew well what was truly hiding behind her little, innocent joke and they hated the actuality, that she felt sorry for all of this.

Now Mikey was hearing as Shen was saying her own goodbye to it. He wasn't an expert in music, but he could hear, that she was using mostly the strings that sounded very low and bitter, so it made the ballad that she was playing even more melancholy. He watched as a strong breath of wind knocked several leaves from the tree and carried them far away. It was getting nostalgic, too nostalgic.

\- Hi, Mikey. What'cha doin'? - Raph stormed into his room without warning and - what's more relevant - without knocking. He startled Mikey to the point, that he fell off the windowsill, luckily right on his yellow bean bag chair.

\- Wow, ya really stuck the landing there - he snorted.

\- Next time, warn me before entering the room, or at least knock, bro - Mikey said, grunting, but sunk back into the cozy chair.

\- Yeah, yeah.. whatever. Mikey, you're my favorite brother, ya know that?

\- Really? Since when? - he looked at his brother with a suspicious look.

\- Forever of course! - Raph smiled widely.

\- Okay, I think I get it. What do you need from me, Raph? - Mikey crossed his arms.

\- And a smart brother in fact! - he exclaimed with disbelief but immediately changed his expression to a more serious one. - Look, normally I wouldn't ask you such a thing, but this time I'm up against the wall, you understand? - Raph leaned forward to his brother.

\- But you haven't even told me what's the deal about...

\- Well, I'll be damn straight honest. Mikey... can I borrow some cash? - he raised his gaze and rested it on Mikey's surprised face.

\- Wow, okay.. I must admit, I didn't expected that from you, bro. Let me check - Mikey raised himself from the chair and began searching for his backpack. - What do you need the money for, so desperately, that it made you come to me? - he asked with wide grin.

\- That's none of your business. I just need it, okay? Oh geez... is this what you're looking for? - Raph eagerly bent down, retrieved the shabby bag from underneath the bed and showed it to Mikey. He took it while humming affirmatively and began to search through his belongings.

\- What are you so nervous about? I'm just asking, chill out... gotcha! - he threw the backpack on the ground and reached out his hand to Raph, holding a few wrinkly bills, that he just dig out. - It's not much, but it's something, right?

\- I am chilled, I'm just going out to meet with Casey and I'm gonna miss the train any minute... Anyway, thanks Mikey, I knew I could count on ya, brother. I'll give it back to ya, as soon as I save somethin', 'kay? - Raph took the bills, stuffed them into his pocket and started leaving the room, but suddenly...

\- You're going to see that florist, am I right? - Mikey niggled. That made Raph stop in his tracks. Mikey watched with amusement as his brother turned around, took a defensive pose and composed himself with a spotless look.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I don't know for sure... but it's been almost two weeks since you bought that bouquet for mom and I don't recall seeing you buying flowers almost everyday before - Mikey crossed his arms.

\- I don't buy it everyday, I just thought that mom would be glad to receive one once in a while, especially in the current situation - he adopted a defensive tone.

\- Well, it's a good cover I must say. Anyway, say hello from Michelangelo - he rhymed playfully and winked at Raph.

\- Mikey, for the second time.. I'm not going to the florist, I won't meet her - he rolled his eyes.

\- I was talking about Casey of course. You just said you'll be meeting Casey, or isn't that so? - he grinned at Raph, who looked completely puzzled.

\- Yes, Casey. I'll be meeting Casey. Soon with Casey. Only Casey - he stuttered - Goddamn it, I'm tired of you. I'm going out.

\- You're a silly one, Raph. Have fun, bro - Mikey reached for his notebook and delved further into his lecture, after Raph left the room - all the way murmuring something like _'sneaky li'l jerk'_ and _'He thinks he's clever? I'll show him clever.'_.

 _Ahh... good, old Raphie... who would he have been, if he wasn't complaining?_ \- Mikey thought, going back to reading. - _Yeah, what do we have here... **'To be, or not to be: that is the question'**... Wow, that Hamlet was a really dramatic guy... _ \- he frowned as he got trough to the end of the versicle of his school reading.

\- Mikky, come down the stairs honey! I want you to help me with something! - Shen called him from the kitchen a few moments later. It seemed he was never going to finish his homework... too bad.

\- Coming, mom! - he threw the book on his bed, ran out of the room and as usual, he gracefully slid down on the metal railing, which was a lot harder, since the spiral stairs in their apartment were in the form of Italian fusilli - as Mikey preferred to call this bizarre shape.

\- Michelangelo, I told you like a million times not to do that! What if you fell? - she cautioned him with concern.

\- But I didn't! I'm here, ma. What do you need me for?

\- I was sorting the letters from the counter and I noticed that one is addressed to Leonardo. I wonder how it had got here in the first place. Either way, can you go to your brothers' room and put the letter, so Leo can see it when he comes back home? - she gave him the small, white envelope.

\- Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute! - he shouted and stormed up the stairs, much to Shen's disapproval. _This is my chance to show mom how fast I can be._ \- Mikey thought. He gently placed the letter on Leo's desk and run down the stairs again. He was back at Shen's side and not even a said minute had passed. He was panting a little, but smile wasn't leaving his face.

\- See, ma? I'm tota.. totally fine! I bro.. broke my record! Can you.. sign me up for the school soccer team now? - he was resting his hands on his knees, but tried hard to keep his composure.

\- Honey, you don't have to prove anything to me and oh... we talked about this, Mikky. I'm not sure your doctor will allow it. You know that bronchial asthma is a serious business, right? What if you got an attack on the field, hm? - Mikey gloomed at Shen's words. - We can ask dr. Rockwell during your next visit, he could set a special gym exercise schedule for you. That is, if you still want to, but... soccer team is a bit too risky, don't you think? - she reached out and embraced him with one arm, then laid a delicate kiss on his forehead.

 _There goes my future as a sportsman..._ \- he thought bitterly.

\- We will talk about it later, when your father comes home for dinner and for now.. you can go out and maybe visit Renet? You two like spending time with each other - she smiled warmly.

\- Actually.. I'm seeing her, Napoleon and Lucas this afternoon. There's a game on the school soccer field and we wanted to, at least root for our team. I hope you... don't mind - he raised his gaze.

\- Not at all, just take your medication with you.. and your phone. I will talk to Leo, so he can pick you up later - she caressed his blond, messy curls - Honey, I know that I'm sometimes too... overprotective, but I cannot allow for your accident from three years ago to happen again, do you understand? - she raised her brows.

Yes, he did understand. At the very memory of that evening, he felt prickles down his spine every time. Since then, he wasn't allowed to play any sports, he was literally tied to his medications and was babysat by his whole family - _'Mikey, don't do that'_ , _'Mikey don't run so fast'_ , _'Mikey don't laugh so loud, you'll airlock'_ \- not constantly, like sometimes they really treated him fairly, like a normal human being. But all it took, was when he was going out somewhere besides school, or when he was walking alone - then he was badgered with questions and things he was supposed to take with him, in case of a sudden attack - or rather a zombie apocalypse, cause his mom probably made him be prepared for anything, every time he left the house.

\- Of course, ma. I should get going now - he released himself from the embrace and started grabbing his jacket and shoes.

\- Be careful... you have everything, your.. ammunition? - she questioned him with a smirk.

\- Yup - he grabbed the bag, that was hanging on a coat rack in the hall . It was packed with his 'ammunition' as everyone called his hand-held drugs and his inhaler. - Everything I need not to suffocate to death - he put his jacket on.

\- Please, don't joke about it like that.. - she made a wry face - and take the umbrella! I think it's going to rain in the evening...

\- Whaat? - Mikey looked at the clear sky, behind the open door and then at his mother with disbelief. - Impossible, it's so sunny out there! It's just a little windy, that's all... Okay, I have to go, bye mom! - he darted away, through the door and down the stone stairway steps, leaving Shen no chance to respond.

\- _Ki wo tsukete,_ my little soldier - she whispered and closed the door. She was left alone with her own thoughts... again.

 

 

________________

 

 

The very first few raindrops fell when Leo finished neatening Mr. Chi's store before closing. It wasn't very productive nor successful day for the trading, in fact it was one of the most peaceful afternoons so far. Although only a few customers visited the shop, Leo still had to make sure, that nothing had been stolen during his watch and to keep the place in the right order. He looked over the shelves behind the counter and then the huge cupboard by the wall, from which were coming so many smells, they could fuddle more than one person. The shop offered numerous kinds of tea leaves, different types and flavors of coffee, various dried herbs, even spices - all natural. Leo remembered how overwhelmed he had been, when he had set his foot there for the first time. He couldn't believe himself, but the more he worked there, the more he actually became fascinated by natural and herbal medicine. What truly intrigued him, was the knowledge, that had been passed down from generation to generation, access to which could only be provided by people like Mr. Chi. He wasn't geeking over every plant he saw - it wasn't the point - but instead, this job was bringing him some of a very welcome emotional comfort.

Leo took his blue hoodie from the counter - the one that Miwa always said it matched his eye color - fetched the keys from underneath it and switched off the lights as he was leaving. He was just turning the key to lock the door, when he saw a moving shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to face whatever was coming from the dark alley. He took a defensible position, the keys still in his right hand. _'Everything can be a weapon'_ \- echo of his father's words flew through his mind. Hopefully a bunch of old keys was enough.

\- Easy there, I'm not going to attack you. I'm here on other business - he was stunned as he heard a young and melodic voice, coming from the direction he was looking at.

\- Then why are you lurking on me, like an ordinary thief? - he responded, less confident than before, but remained still. He didn't hear any answer, but instead he saw the stranger emerging from the shadows and slowly approaching him.

Her face was partially covered with a hood from her black sweatshirt - _Not a great protection in a rainstorm to be honest._ Then he looked at his own already soaking clothes - _Oh, right..._ \- he cleared his throat and once again gazed upon her face. Water was dripping down her wet, dark, medium-length hair. She huffed loudly and he watched as a small cloud of steam left her mouth. _Wow, it is like really cold out here_ \- he thought.

\- Tell me, what kind of thief would try to steal from his own possession? - she said rhetorically - I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?

\- You are Mr. Chi's daughter? - he asked with confusion, but relaxed a little.

\- Yes, pretty incurably - she added ironically.

\- So I'm working for your dad, nice - Leo straightened up.

\- Yes - he saw as irritation rose in her black eyes. - Your boss is my dad, my dad is your boss. Now if we've got all of that clear, could you just tell me if you've seen him or not, and then I'll just go away and you'll never ever have to see me again, okay hoodie? - he shrank instantly at the sharp demand.

\- He was here two hours ago, just checked the shop and left. He was probably heading home - he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

\- Dammit! He was supposed to wait - she growled and tilted her head back. - He wimped me out, nice... - she huffed again, but quickly collected herself and looked in his direction. - Well, thanks for the info, anyway. Have a nice... whatever you're doing today - she backed out and started to walk away the same alley she had come from. Leo suddenly came to his senses.

\- Wait, can I help you somehow? - he shouted.

\- No, thanks! I can get to the subway by myself! - she didn't even turn her head and tried to outshout the pouring rain, which had visibly burgeoned a lot for the past few minutes and now it reminded a massive wall of water.

\- No, I've got a car, I could get you a lift! - he checked if the store door was properly closed and rushed along the mysterious girl, who stopped in mid-step and was now standing in the big pool of water, which was forming all the way across the street. He threw the hood over his head and awaited her response. - I know, that you might like to contemplate on that, but I have yet to pick up my brother from the school, so... care to join us? - he tried to warm himself by rubbing his freezing arms and by the way, chase her up a little.

\- I have a pepper spray. If you try to do anything, I swear... - she mimicked his motions.

\- I simply want to get home, that's it. Just get to the car, if you want, or drown here in the rain. Your choice - now it was he, who grew impatient.

\- Okay, hoodie. After you - she put her hands in the pockets and quietly followed him to his car, and as he unlocked the doors, she tried to take the back passenger seat.

\- Oh no, you have to take the one in the front. Sorry, but Mikey likes to sit in the back - he cautioned her and started the engine, while vigorously rubbing his two palms together to get the blood flowing in them. The girl took the seat next to him and swiftly closed the door. She buckled up and took of her hood, and only then he could see her full face. She had an evident Asian facial features and a pale brown shade of skin. She was surely Chinese, like her father and - supposedly - mother, however she spoke English very well, with an audible American accent, so she must have been born here. _Wonder, why haven't I meet her before..._ \- he pondered.

\- Are you going to drive or what? - she snapped at Leo. He realized he was staring a little bit too long, so to hide his embarrassment, he turned on the heat and drove off  the parking lot, and then on the street.

As they were driving, it was beginning to get awfully quiet, with the only sound being the one made from the falling raindrops, so Leo felt obliged to light up the gloomy mood. He turned on his ancient radio and tapped it a few times, until it stopped creaking and screeching, like in Mikey's horror movies.

\- So, where do you want me to take you, hm? - he asked with curiosity.

\- Do you know where the Canal Street is? - the girl turned her head from the window.

\- No, no idea - he shook his head.

\- It's a ten-minute-ride from here, just turn left on the next intersection and then it's a straight shot, up to the end of Chinatown. Got that, hoodie?

\- Yes, I got this, but what's with the 'hoodie'? - he questioned, his eyes focused on the road.

\- Well, you wear a damn hoodie and I don't know your name. I think it speaks for itself - she said shortly and snorted with laughter.

\- Oh, okay... - he cleared his throat again. - So, my name's Leonardo, Leo for friends... and you are? - he gestured firstly towards himself, then her.

\- I will surely regret it later, but ehh whatever... It's Mei Pieh. But keep it to yourself, I don't want any more strangers to know my name - she crossed her arms.

\- Actually, we are not strangers anymore, don't you agree? - he smirked.

\- Don't get too familiar with me, hoodie - she huffed once more that afternoon.

\- Who's this hoodie? I don't recall him taking part in this conversation - he replied amusingly and earned a growl from his new friend.

\- Very sly, hood... Leonardo - she corrected herself, before he could say anything. The radio howled again, but before he could react, Mei bonked it with such force, it immediately changed the station, so their ears were suddenly hearing some Halloween themed music. Leo looked at her with shock and terror in his eyes.

\- What? I saw you doing that earlier, I thought it helped - she explained, looking totally blameless.

\- Yeah, but you're supposed to do it with CARE. Definitely not with your hammer style - he patted the radio tenderly.

\- Crap, I don't understand you at all, Leo... - she shook her head slightly. - I assume this car is your firstborn, otherwise you wouldn't... wait, stop! - she yelled and he hit the brakes rapidly.

\- Holy snake! Don't scare me like that! - he still clutched the steering wheel.

\- Sorry, I just... didn't know you'd react like this. That is my stop - she pointed the tall building behind the window. Leo took a quick peek at it.

\- Are you sure you're in the right place? This whole area looks like a big dump. What if someone harasses you? - he asked with anxiety.

\- I know exactly where I am, but thanks for the concern. I will manage, don't worry - she faced him and for the first time.. smiled. - I'm more worried about you... I mean, 'holy snake'? - she questioned him, with the smirk, continually remaining on her pink lips.

\- Well, it is the first thing that comes to your mind, when some crazy girl yells at you, while you're trying to drive - he shrugged, but laughed along with her.

A few moments of silence had passed, until she finally spoke.

\- Thank you for saving me from drowning in this rain. I didn't see that before, but you're quite a decent hoodie - she beamed.

\- You're not so bad yourself, Mei - he looked into her coaly eyes.

\- Okay, it's time for me. Maybe we could meet again, someday... Take care, Leo - she interrupted his deep thought, put her hood back on and soon left him alone in the car. He watched for a moment as she disappeared in the shadows, from where she had first emerged before.

He was pondering the last fifteen minutes of his life, but then a sudden realization came to him - _I was supposed to pick up Mikey!_ Not wanting to lose another minute, he quickly swung into high gear after he started off in the direction of his brother's school. It took him another fifteen minutes to get there and by that time, the heavy raining hadn't stop even for a brief moment. _I hope Mikey took an umbrella from home..._ As he soon found out, his brother obviously hadn't taken anything waterproof. He spotted him waiting on the sidewalk, with his backpack, jacket, jeans - everything soaking wet, like he had just got out of the shower. Mikey was keeping his arms around him, to shield himself from the cold wind, which suddenly and unexpectedly picked up out of nowhere. His hair was stick to his forehead and there was no trace of his lush, fluffy curls. Leo stopped the car and flickered the lights a few times, so he could see him. As he opened the back door, he first threw his backpack and then himself on the seat with a load moan. Leo turned back in his seat to check on him.

\- You okay, Mikey? Why didn't you take an umbrella? I'm sorry I didn't come faster. How long have you been waiting for me there? Are you cold? - he fondled his arm carefully.

\- I'm processing. Only one question at a time, bro - he managed to stutter out, while he was still quivering.

\- How long and how are you?

\- These are two questions, Leo. Not long, about five minutes since I'd said goodbye to Renet and the guys, but it was enough for me to hate the rain for the next five years. I'm chilled to the bone - his teeth were chattering as he spoke.

\- Hold on, I think I have a blanket in the back, it should give you some warmth - Leo pushed the _'magic lever'_ \- it had a name, thanks to Mikey's courtesy - which opened the trunk, so he turned the heat up to the maximum and jumped out of the car. It was getting colder every minute, he could tell by the icy raindrops falling on his head and back, as he searched for the old, dingy blanket. He rushed back to the car, with a once-green cloth in hand and tucked the poor Mikey with it, as tight as he could.

\- Better? - he asked as he returned to the driver's seat.

\- Yeah, I'm almost in heaven. Almost, cause there's no pizza here - he murmured from underneath the thick layers of mantle.

\- Should I drive your friends home too?

\- No, they're fine. Their parents picked them up. Put the pedal to the metal, bro - he smirked and snuggled back in the blanket.

Reassured, that his young brother was slowly recovering and that his sense of humor is on its right place, Leo restarted the engine and set a course back home.

\- How was the match? Who had won? - he asked.

\- It was a score draw. The weather wasn't the best for a decent game, you know... - Mikey apparently wasn't eager to continue the conversation, so it died on the way.

Naturally, it wasn't the end of troubles. Especially after they got to their apartment and mom saw both of them, standing in the doorway, already making small puddles on the floor, as the water was dripping from their clothes and the blanket, which Mikey was still clinging to. It was way past time, that they were supposed to come back home, but that wasn't as urgent business as their state of clothing, which required some remarks.

\- Hamato Michelangelo. I swear to all of the Japanese gods I know, if you wake up sick tomorrow, I'll sew this umbrella to your very own hand, so you'll never leave without it! - Shen blew up and put her hands on her hips.

\- No, no... _okasan_ , it was my fault. Something... stopped me and forgot about Mikey, so he's in this condition because of me - Leo interrupted. She sent him a death-glare straightaway. _Or maybe I should have waited for better circumstances to tell her that..._ \- he thought.

\- You want me to be angry at you too, Leonardo? - she said and Leo flinched. - I told him, that it would rain, but hey, who would listen to an old mother, it's not as cool as getting wet from the freezing rain! - she gestured energetically towards Mikey.

\- I'm sorry, ma. You were right, I just thought you were... overreacting again. I promise I'll listen to you next time, please don't be mad...

\- Oh you haven't see me mad yet, this is just the amusing prelude - she frowned.

\- Your mother is right... on both things - Yoshi entered the corridor. - But I think, that our priority now, is to get them warmed up as fast as possible, don't you agree with me, my dear? - he put his calming palm on her back. She cooled off from her enraged state and looked again at the two of them.

\- Of course... what was I thinking... - her protective, maternal nature took over and she approached them with gentle look. - Leo.. Mikky, go to the bathroom, we'll talk later - she pushed them from the corridor and up the stairs. - Turn on the shower, let the hot water run! - she called out after them. - I will go get you some dry clothes, boys. _Akachan_ , could you clean up this mess here? Oh, and heat up the soup a little, we'll eat after I handle this... situation - she turned around and addressed her husband.

\- Right away, dear - he smiled and opened the broom cupboard.

She rushed up the stairs and into one of the boys' bedroom, caught some clothes and a pair of nice, fuzzy socks from the drawer, and she took the same set from the other bedroom - the one, where her older sons slept. She also grabbed a few towels from the closet in the hallway. Next, she carried all of it to the bathroom, from where she could hear a sound of running water. She saw Leonardo waiting by the door, rubbing his benumbed arms.

\- Here, give it to your brother. Tell him to hurry, I don't want you to freeze out here - she gave him the huge pile and then run her fingers through his short, black and incredibly wet hair. She looked straight into his sapphire-blue eyes - they were much darker than Michelangelo's icy-blue sparkling irises and his gaze was much more calming and focused than his younger brother. She gasped.

\- You are all so different from each other... - Shen said.

\- What are you saying, _okasan_? - Leo's eyes filled with curiosity.

\- Nothing, nothing.. just thinking out loud... again. - she reassured him.

All of a sudden, Mikey crept out of the bathroom, curled up in two towels and another one twisted on his head.

\- Mum, did you bring me something to wear? - he was looking much better and with his rosy cheeks, the freckles weren't standing out as much as on his pale face like before.

\- Sure did - she handed him his clothes from Leo's hands.

\- Okay, I'll change in my room. The coast is clear for you, Leo - he winked at him and scuttled in another direction.

\- Get downstairs when you're ready. I made some _miso-shiru,_ yours favorite. And we have a guest - she informed both of them and walked down to the kitchen.

Leo quickly trotted to the bathroom, took off all of his terribly wet clothes with deep relief and jumped in the shower without hesitation. He immediately felt this incredibly pleasant feeling, as the blood started circulating in his frozen limbs again, just after they were touched by the heated water. He wanted to stay there longer, surrounded by the hot steam and warm streams of the delightful heavenly bliss. The numbness was slowly wearing out and making place for the tiredness, that usually came after day at work. It was a perfect time to think on what had happened for the last hour. _No, no time to think now. You're hungry, Leo. Get yourself together._ He reluctantly turned off the tap and as he was getting ready, he focused on a bowl of a warm brew waiting for him on the kitchen table. _But first..._

He burst out of the bathroom, fully clothed and in his treasured Captain Ryan's t-shirt, and banged on Miwa's opposite door twice - no answer. _Of course there is no answer, she's probably not even home, as always..._ He returned to the bathroom to collect his clothes and headed to his and Raph's bedroom. As organized he was, he began sorting his stuff and putting it on the heater, so he didn't notice Mikey coming into the room.

\- Yo, Leo. What are you still doing here? Everybody's waiting down there! Well, maybe except Raph - he's not back yet, but he's got plenty of things to think about... you know what I am saying, he's been very weird lately and...

\- Okay, Mikey. I'm coming... how is this even possible for you to talk so fast in one breath? - he placed his soaked hoodie on his desk and left the room smiling - smiling at his brother for his cheerfulness and at the very memory of the enigmatic girl named Mei, which he had met earlier. He was so busy talking to his brother and thinking about his new friend, that he didn't even notice the innocent, white envelope, that was starting to absorb water from his favorite, but incredibly wet hoodie...

\- It's a gift, I told you! It's encoded in my genes, bro! - Mikey raised his arms as a gesture of joy and took the stairs with Leo.

\- I hope that you said genes and not jeans, otherwise Donnie will hit you repeatedly with his biology book, until you tell him the difference - Leo put an arm around his younger brother.

\- Why would I hit Mikey with a book? It's a waste of a good piece of cellulose... - none other than Donatello spoke from the kitchen, where everybody was already seated at the table - April and Miwa included, much to Leo's surprise.

\- Hi guys, what took you so long? - spoke the redhead girl, sitting next to Donnie. Her flaming red hair was as usual tied in a small ponytail and decorated with a simple black hairband. It contrasted strongly with her bright blue eyes, but the multiple freckles on her face were making her look incredibly unique and charming.

\- You know, we just had to literally defrost ourselves, nothing special - Leo remarked with a silly grin and took his seat, between Shen and April.

\- Hey! And where am I going to sit now? - Mikey complained.

\- Take a chair from the living room, Michelangelo. Oh, and do not forget about Raphael, take one for him too - his father calmly responded over his fumy cup of tea.

\- So, how was your day Leo? - the ginger-haired girl asked another question.

April O'Neil was practically part of their family now. She and Donnie had a great chemistry together and although their height difference was very conspicuous, with Don being over a head taller than her, they felt very comfortable in each other's presence, so turned out they actually fit to a T.

She even eventually earned Miwa's respect and later sympathy, by kicking some petty thief's butt, after he'd tried to steal her clutch bag on the way home from the party, that they had been both coming home from.

\- Very peaceful, with only one small surprise... I'm more interested in finding as much as I can about my sister here - he brought Miwa's attention.

She was casually sitting at the other side of the table, next to her parents, in her favorite set of clothes - all in black of course, which was a great match for her raven hair, just like her mother's. Mikey once mentioned, that her hair looked similar to the main character's from her favorite manga, ' _Ghost in the shell'_. Although she would have never admitted that, it was indeed very similar to the Japanese character's hairstyle. The a-line bob haircut with longer strands falling on her temple reminded very much of it. Her face was pale as always, but the heavy makeup, that she often wore was gone and now her featured cognac brown eyes were reflecting the ambient light from the kitchen's lamp.

\- What had happened today, that you decided to finally show up for the evening? - Leo continued. - For the past week you had been coming home only to catch some sleep and then flew out of the house in the morning.

\- Leonardo, give her a rest. Miwa is here, let's not waste time for unnecessary arguments - Shen said and began setting the table. - Mikky, help me with the bowls - she turned to his youngest brother, who had just came from another room with two chairs under his armpits.

\- Are you not happy I'm here? - Miwa addressed Leo and crossed her arms.

\- You don't understand... I am, but I'm concerned about you - he defended himself.

\- Well, good news is - you don't have to. I think that two is the adequate number of worried parents, don't you agree with me, father? - she turned to Sensei with a note of sarcasm and irritation in her voice. Leo gasped at her harsh answer.

\- Miwa, I do not like your tone. Listen to your mother and end this dispute before you both ruin the peace of this evening - he cut the talk and silence fell on all of them.

\- Mrs. Hamato, can I be of some help to you maybe? - April let go of Donnie's hand, that she was covertly holding under the table and stood up to help her. Even Mikey was being oddly quiet, seemingly thinking hard on whatever he tried to say and turning his gaze from the freshly poured content of his bowl to his father.

\- Dad, I know it's maybe not the perfect time, but I wanted to talk with you about... - he started, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A minute later appeared Raphael, wet from head to toe, with his hands still in his pockets.

\- Oh no... another one - Shen sighed as she placed the last two dishes on the table. - Eat, my darlings and Raphael - she turned her attention back to him - go change your clothes and come back for some warm _Miso_ , you must be hungry - she said diplomatically, not wanting to cross his barriers by her overprotectiveness. Everybody started eating and Shen also took her seat at the table. Raph was still leaning on the doorframe, clearly drained from his energy, with his eyes only partly open.

\- 'kay, be right back... - he considered her words a bit longer and backed to the corridor, but was stopped by Mikey's sudden comment.

\- No flowers today, Raph? - the provoker threw himself over the back of his chair and blew one of his still drying blond curls out of his face, making a foolish grin.

\- Ah, I'm not the only one who's noticed... - Donnie murmured between one spoon of soup and the other. He immediately earned two questioning glances from both Shen and Yoshi.

\- Flowers? Why would Raph carry flowers? - April added, disoriented. - What is this about, Donnie? - she frowned.

\- I'll tell you later. Now it's... rather dangerous - he shortly explained and looked over at his green-eyed brother, as all muscles in his brawny body slowly started to tense.

\- Mikey, I swear... one more word about this and you'll see New York from the bird's-eye view - he warned him and it caused Mikey to shrink, which Donnie chuckled at. - And you will join him, ya bigmouth - Raph alerted his other brother.

\- Okay, you two, or actually three - Leo looked at all of his brothers - are hiding some secret, that involves Raph, am I right?

\- Dare to share? - Miwa added with raised eyebrows. That only worsened the situation and caused Raph to send a murderous look to her.

\- I don't understand... flowers? Is there anything wrong with them? - Shen asked and gazed upon her children for any answer.

\- Do-nut-tello her. Ha ha! See what I did there, Donnie? - Mikey tried to distract them with his silly comeback.

\- That's it. I'm outta here - Raph laid back, but still looked kind of angry.

\- You don't have to buy them everyday, sweetie. They're beautiful, but it's definitely a bit costly and at current situation... - his mother began to talk with a distressed look on her face.

\- It's not about that, mom - his gaze softened for a moment. - It's them, who clung on to some gossip and don't want to pass up the opportunity to step on my toes - he looked at his brothers furiously while talking. - Besides, I'm not hungry and I have some work to do for my art project... - he stated and headed towards the stairs without a second glance.

\- Do-nut-tello me, that we insulted him - Michelangelo said after a long pause.

\- Oh, for the love of... Stop messing with my name, Mikey - Donnie turned to his small brother while rolling his reddish brown eyes.

\- Do-nut-tello me you don't like it - April rose from her chair, threw her arms around Donnie's neck, while putting her head on his and nuzzled his messy, brown hair.

\- Okay, it's getting too lovey-dovey... Raise your hands, if you want to move the party to the living room - Miwa cut off. Two hands showed in the air instantly and hers joined in to them.

\- Mikey, fire up the N64, I'll bring some snacks... I know mom, not too much before sleep - Leo instructed his little brother and then calmed his mother before she could say anything. Shen smiled warmly at him.

\- On it, captain! - Mikey pretended to salute him and run to the other room in the next second.

\- I'll catch some blankets and pillows on the way... You prefer to stay here, or rather want to help me with this, O'Neil? - Miwa dared her redhead friend with a challenging smirk.

\- Don't need to ask twice, Karai - April straightened up and responded to her provocatively, by using her second name, that sounded much more fierce than Miwa. - Come on, D... move your graceful, wise butt to the couch - she nudged him in the arm. - Go and look in my bag, there should be some DVDs there! Oh, and bring your laptop! - she shouted as she followed Miwa out of the kitchen.

\- And that's the end of the 'lovey-dovey' for now - Donnie noted to himself. - I better join them, so hopefully they won't break anything this time... - he mumbled under his breath and left the kitchen.

\- Well, and it seems that is the end of that 'peaceful evening', my dear - Yoshi said to his wife.

\- Not necessarily.. we can still barricade in the dojo, you know... - she glanced playfully at him. They heard a loud crack, next some muffled screams and then sudden burst of laughter - all of that had happened in less than one minute.

\- I'm starting to think it's a good idea. Let's go, while we still have a chance. The enemy is now busy with turning our living room into a rubble dump...

Shen grabbed her husband's hand, turned off the lights and led him away from the increasing commotion of the teenagers playing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese vocabulary! (for those who are interested)  
> *Ki o tsukete - Be careful/Take care  
> *akachan - darling, my love  
> *okasan - mother, mom  
> *miso-shiru/Miso - a popular Japanese soup called Miso
> 
> Trivia:  
> \- The song at the beginning is called 'Empire State of Mind' by Alicia Keys & Jay Z - it's hers singing part ;)  
> \- Koto - Japanese string instrument  
> \- 'To be, or not to be: that is the question' - that is of course from Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'  
> \- Ghost in the shell - is a real manga with various film adaptations, it's great and I highly recommend it!  
> \- Do-nut-tello was my idea xD


End file.
